RWBY: General's Remnant
by Tronmaster5704
Summary: A ruthless commander of a genocidal war has fallen in battle. But, he is given a chance at redemption. Resurrected into a world of bloody evolution, he now seeks to protect the species he once sought to destroy, from creatures of darkness hellbent on destroying everything. Welcome to a new war, General. Slight crossover with Red vs Blue, Infamous, and Assassin's Creed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Tronmaster here. So, not getting a lot of reception for RWBY: Hallowed Scars. I'm not forcing anybody to do anything, but please check it out. Anyway, I understand that the latest chapter for RWBY: Hallowed Scars was short. So, here's the release schedule for this new story, Reading RGF, and RWBY: Hallowed Scars. Reading RGF will still be posted weekly every Tuesday. This new story, and RWBY: Hallowed Scars will be posted bi-weekly. For this story, every other Monday I will update it, and for RWBY: Hallowed Scars, every other Friday. So again, if you would, please check out RWBY: Hallowed Scars. Anyway, without further adieu, the first of four trailers for RWBY: General's Remnant.**

The forest of Forever Fall. A place of infinite beauty, and danger. A figure is seen walking through this part of the forest. This figure remembers being here with his uncle a few times before. He wears a trench coat. Long, flowing, and black as night. Strapped to his back, is a sword, possibly a tad larger than himself. Strapped to his hip, is a pistol. A revolver, with seven chambers, for seven bullets.

The young man has a pale complexion. His hair is jet black, and his eyes were a golden-yellow in color. A quick look at his clothing showed a black and red long-sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, and black combat boots. On his coat, is a symbol. A cross, with all four ends looking more triangular, or diamond-like in appearance, with the center of it being more diamond-like. Encircling the cross, are two wings. Almost like an angel's wings.

The forest itself is quiet, save for the sound of the young man walking, the wind, and growls of creatures ready to pounce at their supposedly unaware prey. These creatures of pure darkness, these creatures of Grimm, were observing their prey, watching, waiting for their time to strike. Only, they never got the chance.

The young man smirked, knew he was being followed, later put a hand to the hilt of his sword. And, with one furious swing cut down several of the Beowolves, the wolf-like creatures of Grimm. The rest of the pack, all having black fur, white bone-like spikes protruding out from their bodies, with claws of the same color, eyes, red as blood, and masks, the same white bone-like color as the spikes, all charged out of the forest, wanting to devour the young man's soul.

The young man, who looks no older than seventeen, gives a small laugh as the Grimm charge towards him. Hand still on his sword's hilt, he gives another swing, cutting down several more or the Grimm charging him. Just as one of the Beowolves goes to take a bite out of him, the young man, with lightning-fast reflexes, grabs his pistol, and aims it at the Grimm's head, and pulls the trigger. A loud 'CRACK' sound is heard, as the Grimm falls to the ground, its head, completely obliterated.

The young man, taking the advantage of the Grimm's confusion, presses a button on the hilt of his sword, transforming it into a massive minigun. This alternate form of the weapon, has three barrels, and a forward-facing shield. The young man, wasting no time, pulls the trigger of his massive weapon, mowing down more of the Grimm, turning them into ribbons. The last few remaining Beowolves, including the massive form of the Alpha Beowolf, all wait hesitantly, wondering what to do. The young man doesn't give them time to make a decision, as he flips a small switch on the trigger guard of his weapon's secondary form, transforming it even further. The weapon further changes shape, before turning into a grisly-looking scythe. The young man, determination in his eyes, which have now changed to blood red, charges directly into the remaining Grimm.

in a few short swings, the battle is over. All of the Grimm are dissolving, a sign that they have died. And the young man, reveling in his victory, looks towards the night sky, at the shattered moon. The young man, satisfied with his work, turns around and leaves to return home, lest he incur the wrath of his father, and two sisters. As the screen fades to black, a voice is heard, almost ethereal in nature. _"Keep up the good work RAAM. I have faith in you."_

 **Well, that was one helluva trailer, if I do say so myself. Yep, this is another Gears of War and RWBY crossover. And yep, this story will revolve around none other than the resurrected main antagonist from the first Gears game, General RAAM. The other three trailers will be released again, every other Monday. Same with the story chapters. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy it, and please for those of you who are following Reading RGF, go follow RWBY: Hallowed Scars. Well, that about covers it. Now, don't forget to read and review. And until next time, this is Tronmaster, signing off. Later!**


	2. Chapter 2: Grif's Trailer

**Hey guys, Tronmaster here. So yeah, I'm not going to update my stories early. Anyway, it's about time for the second trailer for RWBY: General's Remnant! Now, which character is the subject of today's trailer? Read on, and find out. Anyway, here's the second trailer for RWBY: General's Remnant!**

* * *

The desert of Vacuo would be considered inhospitable for most. Unless you live in the town of Blood Gulch. Tough survivors, living in a boxed canyon in the middle of nowhere. But, being in a boxed canyon makes it actually defendable compared to some other settlements outside the main Kingdoms. Unlike most towns and villages in the Vacuo territory which were ramshackle huts, Blood Gulch was an old military base used during the Great War and was originally called Maverick's Gulch. And on this particularly sunny day in Blood Gulch, all is surprisingly quiet. Save for the rather loud snoring of one orange-clad Faunus.

Lying down in the drivers side of a jeep, is a bear Faunus. He's about six foot, with black army boots, beige cargo shorts, an orange camo vest with a black t-shirt with a picture of a bear surrounded by a gear. He wears a pair of black fingerless biker gloves. On his arms are two metal bracers. These are the transformed versions of his weapons. A pair of gauntlets that extend over most of his arms that doubles as grenade launchers, each with a blade. He has black hair, and two bear ears atop his head. Although they're closed, his eyes are brown. His skin tone, despite living in the Vacuan desert, is a tad pale. This is Dexter Grif. And he's currently asleep.

"Grif! Grif! GRIF! Wake up you lazy asshole!" Said an older man, around fifty or so. He wore armor that was red in color. His hair was gray, and he had a scar that ran vertically down the right side of his face. He had a more tanned skin tone than Grif. And seemed to constantly wear a sneer. At least around Grif. His accent was also quite Southern. This man is known as Sarge. And he then proceeds to hit Grif in the head with the butt of his weapon, a shotgun.

"OW! I'm up Sarge, I'm up! Jeez, what'd you go and do that for?" Grif asked.

"We've been calling your name for the past two hours numbnuts. Come on, we've got a job to do." Sarge replied, irritated at having to get Grif himself.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." Grif said yawning. "I just don't see what the big deal is, all we're doing is killing Grimm."

"You're training to become a Huntsman idiot. And remember, these Grimm aren't just any sort of Grimm we're dealing with. We're dealing with the most vicious type of Grimm on this side of the continent." Sarge said.

"Hm?" Grif said, deliberately trying to piss Sarge off.

"Grrrr. Cazadores you moron! The most vicious insect Grimm on the entire planet!" Sarge yelled.

All Grif could do was snort, trying to suppress his laughter.

"Friggin' numbnuts." Sarge said under his breath, "Come on Grif, we've got to destroy that nest before it gets dark."

"Alright, get in the passenger seat." Grif said, starting up the engine of the jeep.

Sarge nodded, and got into the jeep. Grif then proceeded to drive to the location of the Cazador nest.

When they pulled up to where the nest is, seeing two others waiting. One wearing maroon, one wearing pink.

"About time you got here! Where the hell were you?" The maroon-colored one asked Grif.

"Get off my case Simmons. I was asleep for, two hours." Grif said to the now named Simmons.

"We were worried sick!" Said the one in pink.

"No we weren't Donut." Simmons said to the person now named Donut.

Both Richard Simmons and Franklin Donut were young men, the same age as Grif, being seventeen. Simmons was six foot five inches, while Donut was the shortest at five foot eleven inches. Simmons had dark brown hair and brown eyes, and wore a black t-shirt with maroon-colored armor over it. He also wore blue jeans. He also wore brown army boots. Slung over his shoulder was a rocket launcher that transforms into a giant Warhammer. On the chestplate of Simmons' armor were two rockets crossed into an 'x' shape with a skull in front of them.

Donut had a similar black t-shirt, and blue jeans, along with dark brown army boots. His hair was blonde, and his eyes were green. Donut's armor was pink. On the right shoulder spaulder, was an angel with a giant canon. in her hands.

"Simmons, you're a good soldier. Donut, you're a good kid." Sarge said, "Alright everyone, listen up! Our objective is to destroy this nest full of Cazador Grimm, before it threatens the entire town!"

"We know. Why are we even doing this? We haven't even been accepted to any of the major academies yet!" Grif yelled.

"Grif, shut up." Sarge replied, "Our job is complete and utter annihilation of these Grimm. That means we show no mercy, as the Grimm won't show mercy to us." Sarge later continued with a smirk, "Now, let's get going men!"

"Yes sir!" Donut said, quickly grabbing his own weapon. A grenade launcher that can turn into an axe.

Our group of three Huntsmen in training, along with Sarge, went into the cave where the Cazador nest resides. As they descended further into the cave, their path was lit up by the unmined Dust crystals that littered the cave walls. Once they got further into the cave, they noticed the entrance to the Cazador nest.

"Holy shit, that's a lot of eggs!" Simmons said, eyes wide with both amazement, and a bit of fear.

"Yeah, I don't like this." Donut said, shaking in fear.

"Come on you pansies. Let's go." Sarge said, thee others following behind him. Grif actually seeming bored.

"Doesn't this seem, I don't know, a little too easy?" Grif asked, getting a grunt of agreement from Sarge.

"I hate to agree with the idiot, but Grif's right." Sarge said adding, "This seems a little too quiet."

They made it to the center of the nest, only to find all of the Cazadores dead.

"What the hell?" Simmons asked confused, "The Cazadores are already dead? How did this happen?"

"I don't know Simmons, but something tells me that-" Sarge started to say before the cave started to shake.

"Guys, what's going on?" Donut asked, his voice now showing his fear.

"I don't know Donut, but keep your eyes open for- SWEET SASFRASS! WHAT THE HELL?!" Sarge shouted as a massive Grimm bursts through the cave wall. This Grimm was about the size of a normal Deathstalker. It had the same color scheme as all Grimm. Black scales, with red eyes, and bonelike points protruding from the body. Atop its head were two horns almost like the horns of a devil. And its mask covered most of its face.

"DEATHCLAW!" Simmons screamed, and which he later fainted.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Donut also screamed, grabbing Simmons and running out of the cave.

"Sarge, we've got to get out of here!" Grif said, clearly not wanting to die.

"You can run if you want Grif, but for me, TODAY IS A GOOD DAY TO DIE! HIYAHHH!" Sarge yelled, cocking his shotgun, charging headfirst at the Deathclaw.

"You stupid, senile old man." Grif said, deploying his own weapons. And going in after Sarge.

When Grif got to where Sarge was, the situation wasn't looking good. Sarge had cuts all over his body, and had several broken bones from the looks of it. The cuts, which were bleeding profusely, and didn't heal immediately told Grif one thing: Sarge's Aura was shattered. So rather reluctantly, Grif charged into the fray, throwing punches. As he was throwing his punches, the grenade launcher part of his gauntlets started lobbing explosives at the Deathclaw.

Now Grif didn't like Sarge, not one bit. But he'd be damned if he let the man who raised him, Simmons, Donut, and Grif's own sister Kaikaina since all of their parents died about twelve years ago.

"Sarge, get up you senile old bastard!" Grif yelled.

"Grif, what in the Sam Hell are you doing?!" Sarge asked/shouted, still barely alive.

"What does it look like? I'm saving your ass! Now get the fuck up!" Grif replied, knowing that the Deathclaw wouldn't stay stunned for long.

Seeing no other options, Grif just grabbed Sarge, and ran as fast as he could. Eventually reaching the exit of the cave, just as it collapsed.

"H-holy, holy shit, that was close." Grif said, out of breath.

"Sarge! Are you alright?" Simmons asked, concerned for Sarge.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Simmons, quit your brownnosing." Sarge replied.

Alright, now let's get Sarge to the hospital" Donut said enthusiastically.

Just as the went to drive off, Sarge turned to Grif saying, "Grif- Dexter, you've shown what it means to be a Huntsman, not showing any fear in the face of overwhelming adversity. And for that, I am proud."

"Well gee Sarge, thanks. Ya know, I really-" Grif said before being cut off by Sarge.

"But if you hadn't been asleep, we would've gotten to those Cazadores before the Deathclaw!"

"Sarge, didn't you find it weird to see that a Deathclaw completely destroyed a hive of Cazadores?" Simmons asked.

"What do you mean by that Simmons?" Donut replied with a question of his own.

"I mean that Grimm never attack each other. So, what the hell is going on?" Simmons said.

"I haven't the faintest idea Simmons, but I know someone who might." Sarge replied, almost cryptically.

 _'Okay, this is getting a little creepy.'_ Grif thought, himself curious of the situation. As they were driving to Blood Gulch Memorial Hospital, Grif received a text on his Scroll.

 _'Hey yo Dex! It's Delia, meet me at the manor after you're done with Sarge and the others. My father wants to talk to you.'_

* * *

 **Yep! This trailer was all about none other than everybody's favorite slacker, Dexter Grif! His weapons, which I named the 'Grif Shot' because I couldn't think of anything else are meant to invoke the upgraded form of Yang's Ember Celica from Swift's story, "Twin Heroes of Remnant." If you haven't checked that story out, I implore you, go do so. If you like RWBY and Legend of Zelda, I'm sure that you're going to love that story. Anyway, this trailer was indeed longer than RAAM's trailer, and included Grimm versions of one of the most terrifying monsters from the Fallout franchise, the Deathclaw! Also, it was a nice way of introducing the other members of Red Team. I hope I got their personalities right. As I am also a huge fan of RVB. Anyway, don't forget to read and review, and I'll see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Willow's Trailer

**Hey guys! Well, here it is, the third trailer for RWBY: General's Remnant. Now, before I get into the actual trailer itself, I have a couple of things I need to address. First off, I might try and update both this, and RWBY: Hallowed Scars weekly. And second, I want to try and entertain the idea of a reading of this story. There will be more details after the trailer. Anyway, this story will also include elements from Kingdom Hearts. Alright, so, let's get onward with the trailer!**

* * *

Anima, the second largest of Remnant's continents. It is most commonly known as the home to Mistral, one of Remnant's great Kingdoms. Anima has a variety of animals, and people from all walks of life. Unfortunately, that also means that there is quite the variety of Grimm. Regardless, Anima can be called home. And to Willow Azure, it has been her home for the past thirteen years since she has lived with her uncle.

Willow can be described as kindhearted and beautiful like her mother Kairi. Sharing her overall physical appearance. And she is described as bein as thoughtful and outgoing like her father, Sora. Sharing his brown hair, and ocean blue eyes.

Willow herself stands at five foot, eleven inches. As stated before, she inherited her father's hair and eye colors, while taking more after her mother physically. Her outfit can only be described as looking like a more modern version of Robin Hood. Except that her outfit was sky blue and sage green in color. On he back of her shirt was her emblem, a crown surrounded by a raging inferno. She currently stands on a tree branch overlooking the vast Anima landscape. In her right hand was a peculiar weapon. This weapon is known as a Keyblade. The blade itself looked like two hearts intertwining. the hilt guard resembled two angel wings. The teeth was shaped like the ancient Mistrallian symbol for light. And serving as the end of the keychain was a star made of shells. This was the Wayfinder, an heirloom of her mother's. On her back was another Keyblade. This one more resembled the Keyblade once used by her father, only with a black color. And had a longer reach. The hilt guard looked like two bat-like wings extending downward. The blade itself had a chain-like pattern running along the length of the blade. The teeth are in the shape of the Mistrallian symbol for darkness. there is a diamond on the hilt of the weapon. And the keychain had a black version of the crown of her emblem. These two are Oathkeeper and Oblivion respectfully.

Now, Willow was also an expert archer, so she modified both Oathkeeper and Oblivion to combine into a bow called Royal Artemis. Now why was this important? Well, currently Willow didn't have her quiver of arrows. But that situation will soon rectify itself.

"Hey, Willow! You drop something?" Asked a distinctly male voice.

This proceeded to startle Willow, causing her to swing Oathkeeper in a wide arc towards the sound of the voice.

"Holy shit!" The voice said.

When Willow squinted her eyes, a look of realization.

"Jeez Delsin, you almost gave me a fucking heart attack." Willow said, laughing.

"Sorry about that." The figure, now named Delsin said, "But next time, can you try and NOT take off my damn head?" He added, stepping out of the shadows.

Delsin Rowe, a young man of seventeen, the same age as Willow, stood slightly under Willow at five foot, ten. He has a tanned skin tone, with dark brown, almost black hair, with brown eyes. He wears black denim jeans, a black denim vest, a black hoodie, a red flannel shirt, a red beanie, and running shoes. On the back of his vest is a symbol. A star formed from two eagles, both a different color. One side blue, the other is red. And wrapped around his arm was a chain.

"Well, maybe if you stop scaring the hell out of me." She said, laughing, "You have my quiver?" She added.

"Yep." Delsin said handing Willow her quiver of arrows, "So, any movement from the target?" Delsin added.

"Not yet." Willow said, looking back.

What she could see was a Grimm. An old, and rare Creature of Grimm. It was ape-like in appearance. This Grimm was a Beringel. And it has been terrorizing some of the village near Delsin's hometown, and many people have died as a result. And neither Willow, nor Delsin were having any of that.

"Damn, he sure is uglier up close." Delsin said, smirking.

"Maybe so, but this ugly son of a bitch has been responsible for a lot of deaths recently. And I won't allow anymore bodies to pile up. Not while I'm able to do something." Willow said, her eyes burning with determination.

Delsin nodded in agreement, his hand clenching into a fist.

"Alright buddy, ready to do this?" Delsin asked, looking at his childhood friend.

"Ready dude." Willow said, smiling at her best friend.

And without delay, Willow and Delsin ran off in pursuit of the Beringel.

* * *

 **Is it cheap to end the trailer like that? Maybe, but I wanted to get it out at a reasonable time. Plus, I'll be honest, I'm not that great at writing action sequence. But yeah, the first of the Infamous characters that will be a part of this story is none other than the protagonist of Infamous: Second Son, Delsin Rowe! So, as far as the idea of a reading for this story goes, I'm still not 100 percent sure if I want to do it. But if you're interested, PM me, and we'll see where it goes from there. Anyway, until next time, this is Tronmaster, signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Delia's Trailer

**Wow, I'm uploading this a day early. And as far me wanting a reading for this and Borderlands: Remnant Minds, I am fully willing to wait until I get further ahead in both stories, or when both stories gain traction. Either way, it's time to get to the last trailer before we get into the story proper. Now, it's time to get into the Assassin's Creed portion. Now, let's get rolling!**

* * *

*CLANG!*

*BOOM!*

*SLASH!*

The sounds of fighting resonate throughout a mostly empty arena. A woman is standing in the middle of the arena. She is seventeen, and is currently covered in sweat. Her hair is a disheveled mess of sandy blonde hair. She has blue-green eyes, a slightly less pale skin tone, and wears an outfit more akin to a pirate with some light leather armor. Which strangely enough, included a white hood that was currently down. In her hands were two cutlasses that could turn into two double barreled sawed-off shotguns. She stood at five foot eight. Her name is Delia Kenway. And she currently has finished destroying some old Atlesian droids with her twin cutlass shotguns, Aquila and Jackdaw.

"Enough!" Spoke the voice of a man. He looked no older than forty one, with dark black hair, with brown eyes, and a tanned skin tone. He wore the outfit of an old aristocrat. This was Delia's father, Haytham Kenway. And he currently has finished Delia's training.

"So, father, how was that?" Delia asked.

"Hmm, well your fighting style still has some brutishness to it, and you have shown not enough calm or reason to calculate a strategy." Haytham said.

"But?" Delia asked, clearly wanting her father to continue.

"But, you made up for it with sheer tenacity, and an amount of skill unrivaled, even by my own admittedly high standards. Your mother, your mother would be so proud." Haytham finished sadly.

"Hey Delia!" Said a voice familiar to both Kenways.

"Hey Dex!" Delia said to her friend.

"Hello Dexter. How have you been?" Haytham asked.

"I've been good Mr. Kenway, just got back from a training mission." Replied Dexter Grif.

"One of Sarge's 'training exercises' you mean?" Asked Delia sarcastically.

"Hahaha, really funny Delia." Grif replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Anyway, I take it that Delia has filled you in on why I wanted the both of you here Dexter?" Haytham asked Grif.

"No, not really sir." Grif replied.

"Whoops." Delia said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well then, I guess I should start by saying that we'll be leaving for Vale soon." Haytham said.

"Really? Awesome!" Delia said in excitement.

"Quite right, well then, I suppose the two of you should pack your things, as Beacon Academy waits for no one." Haytham said.

A hour later, both Delia and Grif boarded the Kenway family airship, which was taking them to Beacon. They both looked out the window, and started to quote one of their favorite songs.

"Now it's time to say goodbye." Delia started.

"To the things we loved." Grif continued.

"And the innocence of youth." Delia said.

"How the time seemed to fly." Grif continued.

"From our carefree lives." Both said, "And the solitude and peace we always knew." They finished. Both unknowing of the destiny both would come to accomplish.

* * *

 **There ya go! The final trailer for the story. I wanted to end the trailer with lyrics from easily my favorite RWBY song because it held a balance between what RWBY had in Volume 1, and what was to come in Volume 3. No joke, I almost teared up writing that last part. Anyway, yeah, we're now introduced to Delia Kenway, who essentially is a female Edward Kenway, outfit and all. And yes, her Semblance will be Eagle Vision. Anyway, I'll put up the first official chapter of the story tomorrow (hopefully), and then things will begin. Until next time, this is Tronmaster, signing off!**


	5. Chapter 5: Rebirth: Part 1

**Hey! It's time for the first official story chapter of RWBY: General's Remnant! And, wow, I never thought that I would get to this. Weird, right? Anyway, now it's time to see RAAM being reborn into Remnant and, if you haven't guessed, he's going to be Ruby and Yang's brother. Let's be honest, of course I would do that. *Laughs* Anyway, with that, let's roll!**

* * *

[RAAM P.O.V.]

 _"SERVE THE QUEEEN!"_

A quick flash of a battle on a train in shown. A battle between a figure of ten feet, clad in intricate, almost ceremonial battle armor, and two figures one of six feet one inch, and one of six foot even. The first figure was wielding a heavy machine gun. This figure was surrounded by bat-like creatures. After several minutes of constant gunfire, the first figure has died.

Yep, that long ass description, that was my last moments alive. On that world anyway. Look, the point is, have you ever watch your life flash before your eyes, and see all the horrible things you've done, and you wish you could've changed some things, repent for what you've done? The old me probably would've stomped your face in before you would've gotten a word in edgewise. Anyway, I initially didn't regret the things I've done on Sera. But I guess a chance meeting with a strange woman would, I guess you could say, give me a new lease on life.

 _"RAAM..."_ I heard a voice, almost ethereal in nature spoke.

 _"RAAM. Wake up silly."_ I heard the voice say again, this time I awoke.

 _"Where, where am I?"_ I ask, although I didn't actually talk.

 _"Ah, good! You're awake! Although, I never expected your thoughts to be so, articulate."_ The voice, who I now can recognize as a woman.

 _"Where am I? Talk Groundwalker!"_ I said. Yeah, I was kind of a jerk.

 _"Jeez Mr. Grump, take a chill pill why don't ya?"_ The woman said, _"Why don't you take a seat, and I'll explain."_ She added.

Seeing as I had no other choice, I sat down in a chair that materialized out of nowhere.

 _"Very well. It seems as if I have no choice in the matter."_ I said.

 _"You really don't."_ She said, _"Now, as far as who I am and where you are, you're in my own little slice of the universe. And as for who I am? You can call me Frost."_ She added, with a smile.

 _"Frost?"_ I ask.

 _"Yep."_ She replied, that smile still present on her face.

 _"So, for what reason have you brought me here Frost?"_ I ask.

 _"Well, I just wanted to give you something that'll act as a sort of gift."_ Frost replied, and it's only now that I actually see what she looks like. She stands at about five foot, eleven inches, with robes reminiscent of royalty. Said robes being purple in color, along with a long, flowing white cape. Her hair is black as night, while her eyes are as blue as ice.

 _"What gift?"_ I ask, genuinely curious.

 _"Well, I want to give you another chance at life RAAM."_ Frost replied, _"But I need to give you something that you probably never had before. Something that could, and will shatter your world view."_ She added, her tone getting more serious.

 _"And what might that be?"_ I once again ask, this time my tone growing suspicious.

 _"I'm going to give you regret. Regret for what you have done, and empathy, compassion for the race you cruelly sought to destroy."_ Frost replied, giving me a completely serious look.

For the first time in I believe ever, I laughed.

 _"Regret, for what I've done to humanity? Don't make me laugh."_ I said.

 _"Do I look like I'm joking?"_ Frost asked.

At that moment, I felt a searing pain encompass my entire being.

 _"What is happening!?"_ I ask/shout, reeling from the pain.

 _"That would be my magic at work. I apologize by the way."_ Frost said, smiling sheepishly.

Just before I could respond, I get a rush of various images. And a flood of emotions. Emotions I've never had before. Regret, anguish, and fear. All emotions I have never felt before.

 _"Well, it looks like our time is just about up RAAM."_ Frost said.

 _"Will we meet again?"_ I ask.

 _"No worries. We'll meet again."_ Frost replied.

 _"Well, goodbye Frost."_ I say, before my vision goes white.

[Frost P.O.V.]

Not too long after RAAM faded away, I stood in my dimension, looking at where RAAM was, with a small smile on my face.

 _"Well Ozpin, I hope you appreciate my second little gift to you."_ I said, having probably far too much hope than I should.

 _"Well, time to prepare for the eventual war."_ I said, hoping that things would turn out as I would want them to...

* * *

 **Wow, I'm done with the first story chapter. Next week, we'll see RAAM being reborn into Remnant, and well you can probably guess what happens next. Anyway, until next time, this is Tronmaster, signing out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Rebirth 2: Semblance Unlocked

**Didn't expect me to update this early did you? Well, neither did I. This won't affect the schedule any. But I just want to say a few things. First off, I am insanely glad for the reception for "Gamer of the Wasteland." I really appreciate it. Gamer of the Wasteland will update on Wednesdays, along with another project that I plan on doing. And this third thing ties into the previous thing, all I can say, is I was commissioned to do it. So, be on the lookout for that. Anyway, let's get this party started!**

* * *

[RAAM P.O.V.]

"Congratulations miss, it's a boy!" I remember a voice said, distinctly male. Then, after a few minutes of crying, I open my eyes slightly to reveal some sort of room. And what was revealed to me after several seconds was a woman with pale skin, black hair, and red eyes looking down at me. She had me in a firm, yet, gentle grip.

"Hmm, now, what will your name be?" The woman said.

"I have an idea..." Said another male voice. And in his arms was another baby, a girl, one with blonde hair.

"No, Tai. You already got to name Yang. So, it's my turn." The woman spoke to the other man named 'Tai'.

"Oh, come on Raven." Whined 'Tai' to the woman, now known to me as 'Raven'.

"Tai, shut up, I'm thinking." Raven said.

"If I may say something?" Said a woman next to Raven.

"Go ahead." Raven said.

"I would suggest naming the baby RAAM?" Asked the other woman.

"Hmm, RAAM huh? That doesn't sound too bad Rae." Tai said.

"RAAM Branwen. Strangely, that has a nice ring to it." Raven said, "Hello RAAM, I'm your mother. And the blonde goofball over there is your father." Raven, or 'mother' continued.

"C'mon Rae, you can just say that I'm his dad. 'Father' makes me sound like some stuck-up snob." Tai, or 'dad' said, causing mother to snort.

"And the other blonde is your twin sister, Yang." Raven said, motioning to the small baby, now named Yang.

After a few more minutes, I began to cry, for what reason, my newborn mind couldn't process.

"Huh, looks like someone's hungry." The other woman joked, causing mother to laugh a bit.

"Seems so. Alright, feeding time it seems." Mother said, but fortunately, I'm not going to tell you what happens next.

 _Three Months Later:_

It was about three months later, and Yang and I were laying down in our cribs, when I heard a noise coming into our room. From what I could see, the source of the noise was my mother Raven, in her battle outfit. I must've babbled something, because she tensed up and looked in our direction. She walked up to us, first to Yang, and kissed her on the forehead. She then walked over to me, and kissed me on the forehead, before speaking, "RAAM, Yang, please, forgive me." She said it almost sadly, before she walked out the door, and putting on some sort of mask.

A few weeks later, Dad had noticed something was off, mother had yet to return. Needless to say, he was devastated.

Mother's brother, Qrow, said that she had disappeared without so much as a goodbye.

"Hey, don't worry Tai, I'm here to help with RAAM and Yang." Said Dad and Qrow's friend, Summer Rose.

"Thanks Sum, I appreciate it." Dad said.

 _Two Years Later:_

Two years passed, and Yang and I were sitting in a hospital room, playing with some toys, Uncle Qrow watching both of us. Summer and Dad had fallen in love during the two years. And she was currently giving birth to our younger half-sister. After another half-hour, Dad walked into the room, and motioned for Uncle Qrow to grab Yang and I to go into the room. We saw Summer, whom Yang and I referred to as 'mom' holding a baby, wrapped in a red blanket. She had small strands of black hair with red tips.

"RAAM, Yang, this is your baby sister." Mom said.

"Sister?" Yang asked.

"Yep, her name's Ruby." Mom replied.

"Ruby?" I asked.

"Yep, isn't she adorable?" Dad asked.

Yang and I just nodded. All I could remember was thinking 'No matter what, I will protect her, and Yang'.

 _Two Years Later:_

Two years later, Yang and I were watching cartoons with the two year old Ruby, when all of a sudden, Uncle Qrow burst in the door.

"RAAM, Yang, do you know where your dad is?" Uncle Qrow asked.

"Qrow, what's going on?" Dad asked.

"Tai, it's Summer, she, she..." Qrow started, clearly upset.

"Qrow? What about Summer, is something wrong?" Dad asked again.

"Tai, you know how Summer left on a mission?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah..." Tai said.

"Tai, Summer, she didn't, she didn't make it back." Qrow said.

"Wait, what do you mean that she, oh, oh no..." Dad said, his face morphing into one of realization.

"D-daddy, Uncle Qrow, what's going on?" Yang asked.

"RAAM, take your sisters in the other room please." Dad said, myself complying.

We later learned that Summer/Mom went out on her mission as a Huntress, and she didn't come back. Ruby proceeded to cry, although she could barely comprehend what was happening. Yang and I also started crying. Mainly because we lost someone who was basically more of a mother to Yang and I. It didn't help matters any that Yang and I learned that Summer wasn't mine and Yang's birth mother.

 _Three Years Later:_

Three years later, Yang and I were walking through the woods, carrying Ruby behind us in a wagon. We were following a lead that Yang had to the location of our birth mother.

"Yang, this is a really bad idea." I said, nervously twiddling my thumbs.

"Will you relax RAAM? Once we get to the place in the picture, we'll find mommy, and everything will be alright." Yang said with confidence as fake as it could be.

"B-but, mommy's dead." I replied, stuttering as I said it.

"I'm not talking about Summer, I meant OUR mommy." Yang said, getting agitated.

"But, she left us Yang. Without so much as a goodbye." I said, more bitterly than I would've thought.

After several more minutes of walking, which included Yang and I getting several small cuts, we arrived at the house in the picture, only to find it empty.

"No." Yang said, dejected.

"Y-Yang?" I asked.

"NO! SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! WHY? WHY ISN"T SHE HERE!?" Yang shouted, getting n her knees and crying.

Before I began to cry myself, both of us heard a low growling noise coming from inside the house.

"Yang, RAAM, what's happening?" Ruby asked, tiredly.

"Oh no, Ruby." Yang said, as we saw several eyes, red like blood appear from within the house.

"No." Yang said, clearly afraid.

"G-Grimm." I stuttered.

It was then, that several large wolf-like creatures emerge from the cabin. Beowolves.

I did the only thing I could think of, I got in between the Beowolves, and my sisters.

"L-leave my sisters alone, or else." I said, mustering up as much bravado as I could.

The nearest Beowolf proceeded to swipe me aside, as the others crept towards Yang and Ruby.

"I said... Leave. My sisters. ALONE!" I said, a new feeling rising up in me, one I have never felt before, anger. It was at this moment, that my vision became fuzzy, and red. All I could remember, was a swarm of black, bat-like creatures swirling around me like a maelstrom.

[Qrow P.O.V.]

 _'Ah, dammit.'_ I thought as I flew through the woods, trying to find my nieces and nephew.

 _'Dammit Yang, why did you have to go and drag RAAM and Ruby into this?'_ I ask myself as I shifted back into human form atop a tree branch. I scanned the entire forest before I heard a voice.

"I said... Leave. My sisters. ALONE!" I heard the voice say, the last part becoming deeper, and raspy. But still, I immediately recognized the owner of the voice.

"RAAM!" I said, quickly shifting back into a bird, and I flew as fast as I could.

After several more seconds of flying I finally saw the scene, I saw Yang looking at a massive swarm of, Kryll? No joke, a massive swarm of Kryll taking out a pack of Beowolves effortlessly. And in a small red wagon, saw Ruby. Anyway, back to the swarm of Kryll, this swarm has already decimated the pack, before I decided to intervene. I quickly swooped in, and eliminated some of the Beowolves, before the mass of the bat-like Grimm suddenly dissipated, showing, RAAM? Yep, my own nephew, slowly descending from the mass of Kryll. He looked at me, his eyes red, before saying, "Uncle... Qrow?" RAAM then proceeded to faint.

"RAAM!" I heard Yang shout before and Alpha Beowolf burst out of the cabin, charging towards RAAM and Yang, acting swiftly, I immediately changed my weapon into its scythe form and cutting the Alpha Beowolf in two.

"U-uncle Qrow, RAAM, is he, going to be alright?" I heard Yang ask.

"Yang, take Ruby, and get back to the house, I'll be right behind you with RAAM." I said.

"B-but..." I heard Yang stuttered before I interrupted.

"NOW YANG!" I shouted.

"O-okay." Yang said, quickly grabbing the wagon handle, and turning around to go back to the house, just as I pick up RAAM.

 _'Just, what the hell happened?'_ I thought, before something clicked inside my mind.

 _'I think you might've unlocked your Semblance RAAM.'_ I thought, although I was curious how exactly RAAM could control the Kryll. But that thought was pushed to the back of my mind, as my only priority was the safety of my nieces and nephew.

[Frost P.O.V.]

 _'Quick work Qrow, nice save."_ I thought, glad to see that RAAM, Yang, and Ruby were safe. Although, I myself was curious how RAAM managed to unlock his Semblance.

"Hmm, I guess that RAAM being able to control the Grimm Kryll is enough of a 'fuck you' to Salem." I said to myself with a chuckle, before dissipating back into my realm.

* * *

 **Whoo! Got this chapter done. Now, to the user 'The true warrior,' RAAM's Semblance will be Kryll control. Although, he can do much more with the Kryll besides just his iconic Kryll Shield, and the 'finger of death'. What exactly he can do, well, that would be spoiling it, wouldn't it? And yes, I made the Kryll into Grimm, just because I could. Anyway, don't forget to read and review. Until next time, this is Tronmaster, signing off!**


	7. Chapter 7: Rebirth 3: Convictions

**Alright, double upload! So, I have a question to ask. What are your opinions of the character of Frost? Do you like her, do you not like her, I would greatly appreciate the feedback. Anywho, it's time for the last part of the 'Rebirth' trilogy of chapters. So, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

[RAAM P.O.V.]

I was extremely out of it, but I could barely recognize my dad's voice.

 _"It's astounding Mr. Xiao Long."_ I could hear one of the doctors say to dad.

 _"What is, that my own son nearly fucking died!?"_ Dad said, clearly mad.

 _"No, in fact, it's about your son's Aura."_ The doctor said.

 _"What about his Aura..."_ Dad said, as I slowly drifted back off to sleep.

 _"Wakey-wakey RAAM. Time to get up."_ Said a voice, distinctly female.

I would later awaken in the hospital room, but it looked, different. Almost, ethereal.

"Uhh... Where, where am I?" I ask, groggily, my eyes slowly opening to the sight of a woman.

"M-mommy?" I ask, pretty frightened.

"Oh, you think I'm..." The woman said, her face morphing into one of understanding, "Sorry kid, I ain't Summer."

"O-oh, okay. Who are you?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't remember?" The woman asked, and I shook my head no.

"Huh, well, maybe this will help." She said, passing a glass of water to me.

I look at the glass of water confused.

"Well, go ahead, drink up." The woman said.

I shrug, and drink the glass of water. And then, a small headache began to form. And afterwords, a series of images appear before me. Of a system of tunnels, of cities being destroyed, of a tall, and intimidating figure, surrounded by a swarm of bat-like creatures, but not Grimm. And then, my mind clicked.

"F-Frost?" I ask, some of my memories returning.

"Yes! I knew that would work!" Frost said, clapping her hands in joy.

"Where, where am I?" I ask.

"A hospital in the city of Vale." Frost replied.

"Vale? How did I get to Vale?" I ask.

"You can thank your Uncle Qrow for that." Frost said, "He took care of an Alpha Beowolf before it could turn you and your sisters into puppy chow." Frost continued.

"A-an Alpha Beowolf?" I ask, kind of startled.

"Yep. Although, you took care of most of the Beowolves." Frost replied.

"W-wait, how did I kill a bunch of Beowolves by myself?" I ask, surprised.

"Well, you unlocked your Semblance." Frost said, a small smile forming on her face.

"Semblance?" I ask, not knowing what she was talking about.

"An ability unique to a Huntsman or Huntress. And in this case, your Semblance allows you to..." Frost said, motioning for me to continue.

"To control the Kryll?" I ask, more guessing than anything.

"Bingo!" Frost said happily.

"Alright, so what should I do?" I ask.

"Well, do you want to make your life better?" Frost asked.

"Yep." I replied.

"So, what should you do?" Frost asked again.

"Become a Huntsman?" I replied with a question.

"On the nose." Frost said, "Whoops! Your waking up, I'll be watching you RAAM. Good luck." Frost finished, as I closed my eyes again. This time, opening them to see my dad getting into an argument with the doctor.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IF MY SON BECOMES A HUNTSMAN!?" Dad asked/shouted.

"D-dad?" I asked, getting both my dad, and the doctor's attention.

"RAAM! I'm so glad you're alright!" Dad said, grabbing me into a hug, crying.

"RAAM!" I heard Yang and Ruby say, running into the room.

"D-dad, let g-go. I c-can't breathe." I said.

"Whoops, sorry." Dad said, sheepishly.

"Dad, I have something I want to say." I said.

"Sure, what is it RAAM?" Dad asked.

"I, I want to become a Huntsman." I said.

"Wait, what?" Dad asked, clearly not expecting that.

"I said, I want to become a Huntsman." I said, more confidence showing.

"No. Absolutely not." Dad said.

"But dad-" I started to say before he interrupted me.

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! I can't lose you the way I lost your mother, like I lost Summer." Dad said, "So under no circumstances, are you to become a Huntsman."

"But if my Semblance hadn't unlocked, Ruby, Yang, and I would've been dead." I said, letting a tad bit of anger seep through. "So, I'll say it again, I'm going to become a Huntsman, and I'm going to help people." I concluded, more determination in my voice.

"Wait, what do you mean your Semblance unlocked?" Dad asked, confusion evident.

"Oh sweet Monty Oum above Tai, what do you think it means? RAAM's Semblance unlocked, and he took out most of a pack of Beowolves by himself." I heard Uncle Qrow say.

'R-really?" Dad asked.

"Yeah! It was super cool!" Yang replied.

"RAAM's the bestest big brother!" Ruby said.

"I'm your only brother Ruby." I said, rolling my eyes with a smile.

"That's why you're the bestest!" Ruby said, a huge smile on her face.

"What exactly can RAAM do?" Dad asked, snapping our attention back to him.

"He could, and I'm not kidding here Tai, control the Kryll." Uncle Qrow said.

"Wait, what? But that's impossible." Dad said.

"You would think that, but from what Qrow has described seems perfectly legitimate." Said a new voice, male.

In the hospital room, walked in a man, dressed in an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest a green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long dark-green pants. On his face were shaded glass spectacles and a small cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck.

"Oz, what are you talking about?" Dad asked, 'Oz'.

"What I'm talking about Tai, is that young RAAM here has an amazing amount of Aura within his body." Oz said, drinking from his mug, "So, if he were to become a Huntsman, with his Aura level, RAAM would probably become one of the most powerful Huntsmen in the history of Remnant." Oz finished, walking towards me.

"Hello young man, do you know who I am?" Oz asked me.

"No, I'm afraid I don't sir." I replied, shaking my head.

"My name's Professor Ozpin. I'm the headmaster of Beacon Academy. A school that trains future Huntsmen and Huntresses." Ozpin said, sitting down in the chair next to my bed, "So, if I'm understanding the situation correctly, you want to become a Huntsman?" Ozpin asked, taking another sip from his mug.

"Y-yes sir." I replied.

"That's good to hear. Now, Why exactly would you want to be a Huntsman?" Ozpin asked.

"I-I want to become a Huntsman, to help people, and to find answers. Answers to why my mother left dad, Yang and I." I said, determination in my voice.

"That, is exactly what I wanted to hear." Ozpin said, getting up and leaving the room, "I hope to see you at Beacon one day, Mr. Branwen." Ozpin said as he closed the door.

"Well, if you want to become a Huntsman RAAM, who am I to stop you?" Dad said, turning to Uncle Qrow, "But you're going to train him, got it?"

"Don't worry Tai, he'll be fine. I'll make sure he becomes a Huntsman." Uncle Qrow said.

"I want to become a Huntress." Yang said.

"Alright, but I'm training you myself young lady." Dad said.

"Yes!" Yang said, pumping her fist.

 _'It's time to right some wrongs.'_ I thought, determined to start my journey as a Huntsman...

* * *

 **I wanted to include a scene involving a tournament, but I feel like this chapter was long enough as it was. But yeah, Ozpin got an introduction. And RAAM has a large reservoir of Aura. I mean, because why wouldn't he? Anyway, the next chapter will be the tournament that was planned to be included. Anyway, don't forget to read and review, and until next time, this is Tronmaster, signing off!**


	8. Chapter 8: Tournament: Flurry of Flames

**Alright, this is quite literally, the only time that I'm happy that Monday's here. Yep, another chapter of RWBY: General's Remnant! Now, before I begin, to all readers of Gamer of the Wasteland, I do sincerely apologize for the latest couple of chapters seeming rushed. For some reason, I decided to update the story early, TWICE. ON SATURDAY! So again, I apologize. Anyway, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

[RAAM P.O.V.]

[Age: 14]

"RAAM! Come on, you're going to be late!" I heard Ruby yell from the other side of the door.

"Alright, alright. Keep your combat skirt on Rubes, I'm coming!" I yelled back, "I just need to put the finishing touches on Hollow's Bane!" I continued, finally adjusting one small bolt.

"Ah, perfect." I said to myself, looking over my weapon. It was at the most, 50 inches long, weighing 6 pounds. The blade was a silver in color, while the handle was dark red. On the bottom portion of the blade, just below the hilt, was my symbol, the cross of the Locust Horde, with two wings surrounding it.

"Um, Mr. Branwen?" Spoke one of the tournament staff.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You're on in a few minutes." She replied.

"Okay, thanks." I said.

 _'Okay, relax RAAM. It's no big deal. You're just representing all of Signal Academy in a tournament held in Mistral. No pressure, right?'_ I thought, slightly sweating.

"Eh, relax RAAM. You'll do fine." I heard a familiar voice said.

"AH!" I said, pulling out my Boltok pistol, Horde's Redemption, and aiming at the voice.

"Yo, don't go shooting the messenger now." The owner of the voice said.

"Ah, jeez Frost. Don't scare me like that." I said to Frost, who just smirked.

"Eh, what fun would that be?" The ancient sorceress said, "Besides, I just wanted to catch up with you." She continued, as we walked out of the locker room.

"Well, it's good to see you Frost." I said, smirking.

"Same. Anyway, good luck." Frost said, disappearing.

 _'Man, she's an odd case.'_ I thought.

"Alright everybody! It's time to kick off the Mistral Regional Tournament with the first round!" Said the tournament announcer.

 _'Alright, it's show time!"_ I thought.

"Okay! It's time to introduce our first two combatants! In the Blue Corner, coming all the way from Patch, Signal Academy's rising star, RAAM Branwen!" The announcer said. And, I walked out into the arena.

I could hear the roar of the crowd, as I walked to my spot in the arena. I could make out the shapes of Dad, Yang, Ruby, and Uncle Qrow. But my mind refocused once I heard the announcer start talking again.

"And in the red corner, hailing all the way from Vacuo, it's Axel Nikos!" The announcer said, as someone with red, shoulder length spiky hair, and emerald green eyes. He wore a long black zip-up coat, with black gloves and black boots. On his face were two purple reverse-teardrop shape marking under each eye. And he was twirling two chakrams with four spikes on the main edge of the wheels. There were also four smaller rings, all surrounding a black cross-shaped handle.

"Hey, you RAAM Branwen?" Axel asked me.

"Yeah? Why do you ask?" I said, confused.

"The blondie, she's your sister, right?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, why?" I said.

"She's cute. So is the little brunette." Axel said, with easily the sleaziest smile.

"Okay asshole. I'm going to have to ask you to shut up." I said, hefting Hollow's Bane on my shoulder.

"Well, I'm going to kick your ass, and take that blondie sister of yours. Got it memorized?" Axel said, pointing to his head.

 _'Oum, he's a tool.'_ I thought, as the timer counted down.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, FIGHT!" The announcer said, and Axel charged.

[KH2 OST- Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru]

Axel swung the chakram in his right arm, trying to strike my head, and I'll be honest, he's fast. But I'm just slightly faster, I changed Horde's Redemption into it's serrated knife form, easily blocking the chakram. He then spun the left chakram, which I blocked with Hollow's Bane. I swung Hollow's Bane with my right hand, bringing it down on his head, which he barely dodged. I quickly put Horde's Redemption back into it's holster and then gripped Hollow's Bane with both my hands, Making this fight much easier for me.

"Damn, you're good!" Axel said, but I gave him no heed, and I pressed the attack. Swiftly swinging my sword in a lateral motion, which Axel barely managed to block. But then I swung Hollow's Bane, hitting Axel dead on, cutting his Aura down to 65 percent.

"Wow, a swift strike by RAAM, he slashed down Axel's Aura down to 65 percent! Talk about an epic bout!" The announcer said.

"Ow, that hurt. Alright buddy, that's it! You're going down!" Axel said, spinning both of his chakrams, causing them to catch fire.

 _'Yeah, that's not happening.'_ I thought, and then, a swarm of Kryll began to swirl around me before I thought about where I would go, and then, in the blink of an eye, I was right behind Axel, although, all he could see was a swarm of Kryll coming towards him.

"Dammit, where did he go?!" He asked, not realizing I was behind him.

"Right behind you." I said, causing Axel to turn around, and I could see the look of shock as I swung Hollow's Bane diagonally, cutting down his Aura to 33 percent. Before a swift kick brought his Aura down to 20 percent before the buzzer sounded, singling the end of the match.

"What a match! The winner by Aura depletion is RAAM Branwen!" The announcer said, the entire crowd cheering.

All I could do was sigh, and I sheathed Hollow's Bane in a scabbard on my back. And I walked to my corner...

* * *

 **Does this seem short? Probably. But don't worry, there's going to be a second part. This one, introducing a certain redheaded Spartan. If Axel's last name didn't clue you in, I'll be surprised. Anyway, tomorrow is Reading RGF! Until then, this is Tronmaster, signing off! Later!**


	9. Chapter 9: Tournament: Time Breaker

**Alright, it's Monday, so that means another chapter of RWBY: General's Remnant! Now, I've been playing a lot of Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 lately, so prepare for a character from there to make an appearance. Anyway, I was planning on showing Pyrrha in this chapter, but some, unforeseen circumstances, caused me to scrap that plan. Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

[Ruby P.O.V.]

After seeing RAAM kick the edgelord out of that Axel guy, we all made our way towards the competitor's area to congratulate RAAM.

"RAAM! You were awesome!" I said, running towards him, and hugging him, knocking him over.

"ACK! T-thanks Ruby." RAAM said, "I c-can't breathe." He continued.

"Ruby, get off of him. You're chocking him." Dad said.

"Oops, sorry Dad, sorry RAAM." I said, getting off of RAAM.

"It's alright Rubes." RAAM said, dusting himself off.

"That match was awesome RAAM!" Yang said.

"Thanks Yang." RAAM said.

"I noticed you were acting a bit more aggressively in that match compared to your sparring match. Anything that Firecrotch said to piss you off Kryllstorm?" Uncle Qrow asked.

"Dad, cover Ruby's ears, would you?" RAAM asked Dad, and that's all I heard of the conversation.

[RAAM P.O.V.]

After Dad had covered Ruby's ears like I asked, I said, "So, Axel I think wanted to get into Yang's pants."

"Wait, WHAT!?" Both Dad and Uncle Qrow said, Yang looking pretty furious herself. Ironic, considering that she's a big flirt.

"Where is the little punk?" Qrow asked, his voice growing into a growl.

I looked back behind me to see Axel getting chewed out by some girl wearing some sort of armor.

"Currently getting his head chewed off." I said, barely suppressing a chuckle.

"Alright, let's head back up to the stands." Dad said.

But I look over to see Frost, and I said, "Actually, I need to do some more maintenance on Hollow's Bane, alright?" I said.

"Alright, see ya RAAM!" Yang said, as her, Dad, Uncle Qrow, and Ruby walked back towards the stands.

"Hey Frost, what's up?" I asked, walking towards Frost, as she uses her magic to sort of slow time down.

"That was one hell of a curbstomp kiddo." Frost said, giving me a high five, "Now, when are you going to tell Yang and Ruby?" She continued.

"Wow, way to drop that question why don't you?" I asked.

"RAAM, you have to tell them eventually." Frost said.

"I know, after the tournament. I promise." I said, holding my hands up in defense.

"Speaking of the tournament, you're up kiddo." Frost said, as time returned to normal.

"Will RAAM Branwen please return to the arena." I heard the announcer said. I later walked to my space, seeing that the last of the semi-finalists were shown.

"Alright, time for the first match of the semi-finals!" The announcer said, "And, let's see who's going to fight the rising star of Patch." He continued, as the second picture was shown in a roulette.

"And the first match of the semi-finals, is RAAM Branwen vs Towa Demonica!" The announcer said as a girl wearing a sort of red outfit that almost looked like latex and she- SWEET MOTHER OF OUM! WHAT IS WITH THE UNDERBOOB ON THIS CHICK!? Anyway, to get back on track, she has a sort of staff in her hands, and her hair was white as snow, and purple eyes. And, pale blue skin?

"Um..." Was all I could say when I saw her.

"Hey, my eyes are up here pal." She said, pointing to her eyes with her right middle and index fingers.

"That's not why I'm speechless." I said.

"It must be my skin. All I can say, is blame the Schnee Dust Company." She said, as the timer counted down and we prepared our weapons.

[Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 OST: Martial Arts Tournament Stage]

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, FIGHT!" The announcer said, as both Towa and I charged, her swinging her staff, and me swinging Hollow's Bane. They clashed, causing a small shockwave. sending us both back.

While Towa was still dazed, I took the initiative, rushing forward and hitting her with the flat part of Hollow's Bane, knocking her back, even further. But she managed to recover, and attack. Our weapons clashed again, only this time there were more clashing of weapons.

"This match is really heating up! So far, RAAM has a slight lead in Aura level." The announcer said, and judging by Towa's expressions, she wasn't happy.

"Time to kick this up a notch." I heard her say, as I charged, only to find that she had vanished, only to feel a sharp pain in my back, knocking me forward, but I landed on my feet.

"Looks like Towa used her Semblance, Time Breaker!" The announcer said.

 _'Oh, hell no. That ain't gonna fly.'_ I thought, activating my own Semblance.

"What? Looks like RAAM's activating his own Semblance, Kryll Control!" The announcer said, as a swarm of Kryll surrounded me.

"Well, this isn't good." Towa said, an air of fear surrounding her.

"Yeah, ya think?" I said, as the swarm lifted me off the ground, "Time to end this." I finished commanding the swarm to carry me towards Towa.

And can you guess what happens? Yep, a total curbstomp. As I commanded the Kryll to attack Towa, quickly enough to make sure that she can't use her Semblance.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It seems that RAAM is using his Semblance to make sure that Towa can't use her Semblance!" The announcer said, as Towa's Aura went down.

Eventually, Towa's Aura was completely drained, signaling the end of the match.

[End OST]

"Spectacular! Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner by total Aura depletion, is RAAM Branwen!" The announcer said, as the crowd later erupted into applause.

"I-I lost?" Towa said, completely dumbfounded.

"Hey, nice match." I said, extending my hand to help her up.

"Tch. Whatever." She said, swatting my hand aside, and getting up.

"Okay... You're welcome. Bitch." I said to myself, walking back to my corridor.

* * *

 **Does this feel short? Maybe. Like I said, I wanted to properly wanted to introduce Pyrrha, but something that was entirely my fault, caused my progress to be deleted. So, anyway, that's the second part of the tournament. And before anyone asks, yes, Frost can manipulate time around her. Anyway, until next time, this is Tronmaster, signing off! Later!**


	10. Chapter 10: Tournament: Chimichanga

**Whoo! I know what to do! Ahem, after consulting with my buddy, Phoenix Champion, I know what to do about the limit. Now, if you felt cheated by Willow's chapter, which frankly I don't blame you, (And I wrote it for God's sake!) You're in luck! Guess who's the subject of this chapter? Prepare to find out!**

* * *

[Willow P.O.V.]

After that last match, I was stoked to kick some ass. I was mentally preparing myself, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"BAD TOUCH!" I said, swinging Oathkeeper, clonking someone in the head.

"OW!" I heard a voice say. A very familiar voice.

"Oh! Sorry Delsin!" I said sheepishly.

"Ah, jeez Willow. That hurt." Delsin said as he got up. There was a small gash in his head, which his Aura quickly healed it.

"Sorry." I apologized, rubbing the back of my head with my left hand.

"Willow, what have I told you about accidentally hitting Delsin with your Keyblade?" I heard another voice ask.

"Sorry Uncle Lazlow, I just reacted." I said, looking at the ground.

Stood next to Delsin was my uncle, Lazlow Azure. He was standing at six feet, three inches. He constantly wore his bomber jacket over his black dress shirt. He also had khaki pants, with dress shoes. And on his back was my father's Keyblade. The Kingdom Key. His hair was a slicked back dark brown with some strands of grey in it. And his eyes were blue like the sea.

"Willow, look at me." He said, and I looked at him, and he continued, "They've been calling your name for the past few minutes."

"Damn." I mumbled, "Alright, wish me luck!" I continued, as Uncle Lazlow and Delsin nodded.

"Alright, after a few minutes, it looks like Ms. Azure is finally ready to go, in the second match of the semi-finals!" The announcer said.

 _'Thanks asshat.'_ I thought.

"Now, introducing Willow's opponent! Wade Wilson!" The announcer said, s someone dressed like a red ninja walked into the arena. Okay...

"Hey! You, the one dressed like a female Robin Hood!" Wade said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You wanna head to my place after this lame-ass tournament, and do the horizontal boogie?" He replied, and I couldn't help but feel disgusted.

"Sorry pal, but you're barking up the wrong tree. I don't swing that way." I said, twirling Oblivion in my left hand.

"Ah, damn. I guess it was worth a shot." He mumbled, drawing his two katanas.

[Story OST: "Deadpool Rap" by TeamHeadKick]

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, BEGIN!" The announcer said, as Wade charged me, I easily dodged, slashing at him with both Oathkeeper and Oblivion, depleting his Aura completely in one swing of both Keyblades.

[Song End]

"OW! MY CHIMICHANGAS!" Wade said as he literally flew out of the arena.

"Okay... Well, the winner by Aura depletion, and apparent ring out, is Willow Azure." The Announcer said, just as confused as I was.

"Well, that just happened." I said, walking back towards the competitor's area.

When I got there, I saw Delsin, Uncle Lazlow, and my two other friends, Fetch and Eugene waiting for me.

"Well, that was a thing." Fetch said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, he was pathetic." Eugene said, not looking up from his Scroll.

"Well, anyway, nice job Willow." Uncle Lazlow said.

"Yeah, but I wanted to use my Semblance. Talk about all bark and no bite." I said.

"Don't worry buddy. You'll get your chance." Delsin said.

"Thanks Delsin." I said, smiling at my friend.

"So, who wants some Sea Salt Ice Cream?" Uncle Lazlow said, finally making Eugene looking up from his game.

* * *

 **Well, that was short. So, how about that Deadpool cameo? Anyway, tomorrow is the next chapter of Reading RGF! So, don't forget to read and review! Until next time, this is Tronmaster, signing off!**


	11. Chapter 11: Tournament: Clash of Hearts

**Alright! Time for another chapter of RWBY: General's Remnant! We're nearing the end of the Mistral Regional Tournament Arc, and I just want to say, thanks to all of you for the support that you've been giving me on all the stories that I've currently been working on. I really appreciate it. Alright, now, as many of you saw on Borderlands: Remnant minds, I'm looking for subjects for another RWBY crossover, and I'll also provide said choices here. They are Fire Emblem, Kingdom Hearts, Resident Evil, Elder Scrolls, and Star Wars. Leave a review, or PM me with your suggestion, and that's it. Alright, without further adieu, let's get this started!**

* * *

[RAAM P.O.V.]

"D-did, he just scream 'my chimichangas' as he flew out of the arena?" Frost asked, her eyebrow raised in confusion.

"I think he did." I replied, shaking my head.

"That seemed, silly, don't you think?" Frost asked again.

"Just a smidge." I replied, waiting for the announcer to compose himself.

"Alright, after that, odd match, we're ready to continue!" The announcer said.

"Good luck kiddo." Frost said, before disappearing.

"Showtime." I said, before walking back to the arena.

"Alright, now, to introduce RAAM'S next opponent, she's been raised by Sanctum's own Lazlow Azure, she's quickly making a name for herself in Sanctum, ladies and gentlemen, Lazlow's niece, Willow Azure!" The announcer said as a girl around my age stepped into the arena. And in her hands were two key-shaped swords, one of which she was twirling around.

"Alright, what dumb pickup line are you going to use?" Willow asked, looking mighty pissed.

"Pickup line, what are you-oh!" I said, laughing a bit.

"What's so funny?" Willow asked.

"I'm not going to hit on you, I'm not some douchebag who hits on a girl who's clearly not interested." I replied.

"Thank Oum, talk about a change of pace." Willow said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I'm just glad that I'm not fighting against a chick who wants to go out with me." I said.

"Yeah, no offense, you're not bad looking, but I'm more interested in girls." Willow said laughing.

"Hey, I don't judge." I said.

"Coolio, hey, let's have a good fight, alright?" Willow asked, readying her weapons.

"Agreed." I replied, readying Hollow's Bane.

[KH OST- Night of Fate by Yoko Shimomura]

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, FIGHT!" The announcer said, as Willow and I rushed forward, our weapons clashing. Willow swung both of her blades vertically, only for me to block them both with Hollow's Bane.

I swung my sword horizontally, only for Willow to block the strike with her blades. All I could think of, was _'Damn, she's good! But I'm going to have to be better.'_ I later disengaged.

"Amazing! Both RAAM and Willow have managed to stay even!" The announcer said.

"Alright, I have to admit, you're not bad." I said, parrying more of Willow's strikes.

"Yeah, you're not half bad either. Who trained you?" Willow asked, blocking my attacks.

"My Uncle Qrow, you?" I replied.

"My Uncle Lazlow." Willow said.

"Nice." I said, winding up my strike.

"Alright, it's time to end this." Willow said, her body being encompassed by a golden aura.

"It looks like Willow is activating her Semblance!" The announcer said, as Willow's clothes changed color.

 _'Alright, time to apply my own Semblance.'_ I thought, as a swarm of Kryll surrounded me.

[Willow P.O.V.]

 _'Well, that's interesting.'_ I thought as I noticed that RAAM's eyes changed color. Once were eyes that were golden-yellow, now were red as blood. And I also noticed that RAAM's sword had turned into a scythe. And there was only one thing I could say.

"Oh, crapbaskets."

And that's when all I could do was block, and only for a few moments.

RAAM became a human whirlwind, his Kryll nipping at my Aura, while he swung his scythe like an artist. After awhile though, I lost my balance, and he just shredded through my Aura like it was tissue paper. That's when the buzzer sounded, signaling the end of the match.

[End OST]

[RAAM P.O.V.]

"And the winner by Aura depletion, is RAAM Branwen! Talk about you're epic bouts!" The announcer said as the Kryll dissipated. I walked over to Willow and offered her a hand up. Thankfully, she accepted.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Willow said as she dusted herself off, "That was probably the toughest fight I've had in awhile."

"Same. Hey, what are your weapons? I've never seen swords like those before." I asked, pointing to her weapons.

"Wait, do you mean my Keyblades? They're called Oathkeeper and Oblivion." She replied, waiving her weapons a tad.

"What else can they do?" I asked as we left the main arena.

"Well, they can combine into a bow called Artemis." Willow said.

"Well, don't show my younger sister Ruby she's a total-" Was all I said before I was tackled by a red blur.

"RAAM! YOU WERE AWESOME!" I heard Ruby shout.

"Ruby, get off of him." I heard Uncle Qrow say.

"Ok Uncle Qrow." Ruby said, getting off of me.

"Thanks Ruby." I said, getting up.

"Willow, are you alright?" I heard a voice ask as we turned around.

"Yes Uncle Lazlow, I'm good. Kinda bummed that I lost, but it's whatever." Willow replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey Laz." I heard Uncle Qrow say.

"Qrow, how's it going you old drunkard?" I Lazlow asked.

"Eh, I'm good. Just enjoying my nephew's match." Uncle Qrow replied.

"That was an epic match." Lazlow said, "RAAM, you've done your uncle's training proud." Lazlow said.

"Hey, here's my Scroll contact number. Just so we can keep in contact." Willow said, giving me her Scroll number.

"No problem. And hey, f you're ever by Patch, look me up, I'd like to give a friend a tour of my little corner of Remnant." I said, taking the slip of paper.

"Alright. Hey, good luck in the finals!" Willow said, holding out her hand.

"Thanks, and hey, good luck with your training." I said, taking her hand and shaking it.

* * *

 **Hey, talk about an awesome fight. At least I hope you thought it was awesome. Anyway, I was originally going to have Willow fight Pyrrha, but I thought, 'Nah, I'll have RAAM and Willow fight, establish their friendship early.' Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And don't forget to read and review! This is Tronmaster, signing off! Later!**


	12. Chapter 12: Tournament: Tales Start

**Goddammit, I hate having to delay my stories. And for that, I apologize. This was meant to come out yesterday, but I was getting extremely tired. I know that's not an excuse, but I truly am sorry for the delay. Anyway, this, and the next chapter are more Willow-centric. Where her backstory will be revealed. And I have something planned for this story's resident Keyblade wielder. Alright, let's go!**

* * *

[Willow P.O.V.]

"Alright, so I feel like we should get to know each other." RAAM said.

"Yeah, where are you from Willow?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby! You can't just ask someone that!" Tai, Ruby, Yang and RAAM's dad said.

"Oh Tai, relax. It's alright. We're from the Destiny Islands chain off the southeast coast of Sanus." Uncle Lazlow said.

"Yeah, what my Uncle Lazlow said." I said.

"Destiny Islands?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, although, my mom and my Uncle Lazlow only moved there." I said.

"So, where are your parents?" Tai asked.

"Um, I-I lost them when I was like three years ago." I answered.

"Oh, eesh." Tai said.

"Smooth Tai." Qrow said, rolling his eyes.

"I-I lost my mom when I was two, and Yang and RAAM's mom left them after they were born." Ruby said.

"So, we've all got some sort of missing, or dead parents thing going on." Delsin said.

"Anyway, it was about eleven years ago." I said, getting ready to tell my little story...

* * *

 **Yeah, I know, it's short. I feel bad enough. But I need time to think of the more intricate details of Willow's backstory. Anyway, don't forget to read and review, and I'll see ya next time!**


	13. Chapter 13: Shattered Destiny

**Alright, so I think it's time for another chapter of RWBY: General's Remnant! Now, I know you might've been expecting a new chapter of Gamer of the Wasteland, and I didn't deliver. I'm sorry. I can't find a way to get that chapter together. Anyway, It's time to get the rest of Willow's backstory done. And this will be narrated by Willow. If I somehow come up short, I apologize. Now, let's see how Willow went to live with Lazlow.**

* * *

[Willow P.O.V.]

It all started when I was about two or three. I lived in an island chain in the southeastern part of Sanus. Called the Destiny Islands. I lived in a small house in the village of Serran Heights. It was me, my father Sora, and my mother Kairi. With my Uncles, Riku and Lazlow living in the house with us. For awhile, things were good. Until, that day. The day when everything I knew, came crashing down...

"Oh, hello Willow. What's that you have in your hands?" My mother asked, walking towards me.

"Look what me and Uncle Lazlow made!" I said, holding out my hands to show her.

What I had made, was something called a Wayfinder.

"Ah, you and Uncle Lazlow made me a Wayfinder?" Mom asked, and I nodded yes.

"I also made daddy one too!" I said.

"She insisted that we make Sora one as well." I heard Uncle Lazlow say.

"Thanks Lazlow." I heard another voice say to my right.

"Daddy!" I said, running towards my father, who proceeds to pick me up.

"Oh boy, you keep getting bigger." Dad said.

"Because you keep feeding her man!" Uncle Lazlow joked.

"Well, it's not my fault that Willow likes her seafood!" Mom huffed.

"Heh, relax Kairi. I'm joking. You need to learn to take a joke sis." Uncle Lazlow said, laughing.

"Alright, alright. Willow, how would you like to help your mother and I with a super special project?" Dad asked.

I just proceeded to nod.

"Good to hear baby girl." Dad said.

And what did we do? I don't exactly remember. although I do remember that involves some sort of ship. Anyway, after that, I fell asleep on my father's knee.

After several hours, I was awoken by a roar.

"Huh, wha-?" I said, rubbing my eye.

"Willow! Oh, thank Oum!" Mom said, hugging me.

"M-mommy?" I asked.

Then, another roar was heard.

"M-mommy, what was that?" I asked.

"A Grimm. Listen Willow, I'm going to need you to fall asleep now. Okay baby girl?" Mom asked.

"M-mommy?" I asked.

"Don't worry, you'll understand when you're much older. Now, sleep." Mom said, before her eyes glowed, and I suddenly found myself going to sleep.

After several hours, I awoke aboard an airship. And inside the airship, was Uncle Riku, and Uncle Lazlow.

"U-uncle Lazlow?" I asked.

"W-Willow! You're awake!" Uncle Lazlow said, rushing over to me, and hugging me.

"Uncle Lazlow, where's mommy and daddy?" I asked.

"Willow..." Uncle Lazlow said, "Willow, your parents, they, they..."

"N-no. NO!" I said, later breaking down and crying.

"Listen, Willow, I'm going to take you to live with me. Okay?" Uncle Lazlow asked.

"O-okay Uncle Lazlow.." I said, before falling asleep...

* * *

 **Yep. If you hadn't guessed, this version of Kairi is one of the Maidens. But as for which, you'll have to find out eventually. Or guess. I don't care. But I can tell you, she wasn't the Fall Maiden. That only leaves three other choices. And again, if this was short, I apologize. But yeah, so, if you know the tale of the Maidens, you can guess what happened to Kairi. And what Willow is. Anyway, don't forget to read and review, and I'll see you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14: Tournament:Raging Kryllstorm

**Well, that's twice I've had to delay Gamer of the Wasteland and The RWBY Saints. And I apologize. Look, I've been busy. One reason being that I've gotten into playing Fire Emblem: Heroes, and on top of that, I've been watching a let's play of Fire Emblem: Fates on YouTube. So, you could say I've had Fire Emblem on the brain as of late. Anyway, we FINALLY finish up the Mistral Regional Tournament today! Alright, let's get going!**

* * *

[RAAM P.O.V.]

"And, that's pretty much it." Willow said solemnly, "I unfortunately don't remember much, but the moments I do remember, have been some of my happiest memories."

"I know how you feel, losing a parent. I lost my mom when I was younger." Ruby said.

"Seems like we've all got a case of dead or missing parents." Delsin said.

With that, I felt my Scroll vibrate.

"Hey guys, I gotta go and get ready for my match." I said.

"Alright, good luck RAAM!" Ruby said, hugging me.

"Thanks Rubes." I said, hugging her back.

"Knock 'em dead RAAM." Yang said.

"No problem Yang." I said.

"We'll be cheering you on RAAM!" Willow said.

"Thanks guys!" I said, running towards the arena.

"Alright, time to rock and roll." I said, walking into the arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time. The final matchup of the Mistral Regional Tournament!" The announcer said.

The crowd later roared in anticipation.

"Good to hear. Well, the challenger has arrived, RAAM Branwen!" The announcer said, and I couldn't resist, I raised Hollow's Bane in the air, causing a massive roar from the crowd.

"And finally, we have another rising star of Sanctum, the Invincible Girl, Pyrrha Nikos!" The announcer said, causing another roar from the crowd, as a girl wearing bronze armor, like an ancient Spartan.

"Hello!" I heard Pyrrha say, as she was waiving.

"Hey!" I said, waiving back, I hope for a good fight!" I added.

"Same!" Pyrrha said.

"Alright everybody! It's time, Sanctum's Invincible Girl, versus Patch's Raging Kryllstorm!" The announcer said.

 _'Raging Kryllstorm? I like that.'_ I thought smiling.

[Gears 1 OST: 'Gears of War' by Kevin Riepl]

[No P.O.V.]

"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, FIGHT!" The announcer said, and RAAM and Pyrrha rushed towards each other, their blades clashing.

"Amazing! Both combatants have clashed, causing a massive shockwave!" The announcer said, as RAAM and Pyrrha continued to clash blades.

"Go RAAM!" Ruby said, cheering her older brother.

As RAAM and Pyrrha continued to fight, RAAM noticed that some of his trikes weren't all connecting.

 _'Damn! Why aren't my attacks all connecting?! Odds are it might be her Semblance. I need to be more careful.'_ RAAM thought, quickly shifting tactics.

"It looks like Pyrrha's got RAAM backed into a corner! He's now on the defensive!" The announcer said.

"It looks like it's curtains for that Branwen peasant." Said a voice in the stands.

"Come now Reginald, the match has just started." Said Haytham.

"Besides Uncle Reginald, I wonder how 'invincible' she is." Said Delia.

"Yeah, this is going to be awesome!" Grif said.

"Hmph! We shall see." Said the voice, now named Reginald.

"Amazing! Both combatants now have been reduced to half Aura! What a match!" The announcer said.

 _'Disregarding her Semblance, she's good. I need to switch up tactics!'_ RAAM thought, pressing a button on Hollow's Bane's hilt, transforming it into it's minigun form.

"What the-?!" Pyrrha said, before RAAM started firing his weapon, forcing Pyrrha to block with her shield.

"Astounding! RAAM has shifted his weapon into an alternate form! Now Pyrrha's been put on the defense!" The Announcer said.

"Wow, I was not expecting that." Delsin said, shocked.

"Yeah, RAAM's weapon, Hollow's Bane, has three alternate forms! GAH! It's so awesome!" Ruby cried.

"Three forms?" Eugene asked.

"Yep, there's the sword." Yang said.

"Then there's the scythe, which I've been at the business end of." Willow said.

"And then there's the, minigun?" Fetch asked.

"He actually says it's more of a heavy machine gun. He called it a, Troika, I believe." Tai replied.

 _'Damn, I can't even shift Milo into it's rifle form! He's slowly whittling down my Aura, I've got to end this!'_ Pyrrha thought, later noticing that RAAM was trying to reload his weapon.

"Oh crap..." Ruby whined.

"What's wrong?" Delsin asked.

"RAAM just realized Hollow's Bane's one noticeable flaw when it's in Troika form." Yang replied.

"And that is?" Fetch asked.

 _'Fuck! I forgot that this thing overheats when in Troika mode!'_ RAAM thought in worry.

 _'Now's my chance!'_ Pyrrha thought, swiftly shifting her weapon into it's rifle form.

 _'Oh hell!'_ RAAM thought, swiftly activating his Semblance.

"Looks like RAAM has activated his Semblance to block Pyrrha's bullets!" The Announcer said.

 _'Hmm, so his Semblance can block bullets? No, there has to be more to it than that. I need to think of something!'_ Pyrrha thought.

"This has been an awesome fight, but it's time to end this!" RAAM shouted, shifting Hollow's Bane into scythe mode.

"Oh boy, RAAM's serious now." Yang said.

 _'Looks like he's serious. Well, he's right about one thing, it IS time to end this.'_ Pyrrha thought, raising her shield, and charging at RAAM.

 _'Charging at me with her shield raised? This is going to be awesome!'_ RAAM thought, charging forward as well.

"Looks like RAAM and Pyrrha are charging one another." The Announcer said.

And then, they slashed. RAAM with his scythe, Pyrrha with her sword. And the whole crowd went silent.

"And the winner is..." The Announcer started before a loud scream was heard.

"GAH!" RAAM said, falling onto one knee, as his Aura fluctuated.

"...By close Aura depletion, PYRRHA NIKOS!" The Announcer said, causing the crowd to roar with applause.

[End OST]

[RAAM P.O.V.]

 _'I, I lost?'_ I thought, dumbfounded.

"Hey, that was a good fight." Pyrrha said, reaching out her hand to help me up, which I accepted.

"That was, I'm a tad bummed that I lost, but hey, it's whatever, right?" I said, shrugging.

"True. You definitely live up to your reputation of the 'Raging Kryllstorm'." Pyrrha said, laughing.

"Yeah, I actually like that. That might be my new nickname." I said, laughing as well.

"Well, it looks like my family's calling me over. I hope to see you again RAAM!" Pyrrha said, running towards her family.

"Same here Pyrrha." I said, walking towards my end of the arena, but there was one thing running through my mind:

 _'Time to tell Ruby and Yang. I hope they don't hate me for what I've done.'_

* * *

 **And, BOOM! Chapter's done! Now, next week, It's time for the truth to be revealed! Yeah, I tried to make this epic, but I don't know if I succeeded. I hope I did. Anyway, Don't forget to read and review, and I'll see you next time!**


	15. Chapter 15: A Rose and a Smoke Man

**Oh boy, at the time I'm getting this started, it's eight minutes past ten at night. But anyway, if you remember, the Mistral Regional Tournament has wrapped up. And today, is a bit of fluff. And who're the lucky characters?**

* * *

[Ruby P.O.V.]

[One Year Later]

"Ruby! Go and get the gifts for RAAM and Yang, will you?" I heard Dad call from the other room.

"Ok Dad!" I said, running outside towards the second shed that was built near the house.

 _'Alright, where are those two gifts at?'_ I thought, searching through the shed.

"Ah-ha! Gotcha!" I said, using a ladder that was near the shed door, to get the two presents that were on top of the shelf.

 _'Alright, come to mama Ruby.'_ I thought, only to feel the ladder suddenly give way.

"Crapbaskets!" I shouted, suddenly falling. Only to feel someone catching me.

"Looks like you're falling for me." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Oh! Delsin, h-hey." I said, stuttering at the last part.

"H-hey Ruby, good to see you again." Delsin said, putting me on my feet.

"Same here Delsin. So, are Fetch, Eugene, and Willow here too?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're already inside. I like your house by the way. It's quaint." Delsin said.

"Thanks! It did have to expand to accommodate RAAM and his workshop." I said.

"Jeez, how much money do you guys have?" Delsin asked.

"All from the part-time jobs that RAAM and Yang have had." I answered.

"Wow. That's rather impressive. Anywho, I'm guessing these are for RAAM and Yang's presents?" Delsin said, motioning to the presents on the shelf.

"Yep!" I said as Delsin handed me RAAM's present, "Also, how did you get here so quickly?" I asked.

"Well, it partially due to my Semblance." Delsin replied.

"What is your Semblance?" I asked.

"Well, I have a class of Semblance known as a 'Conduit' Semblance." Delsin replied, slightly cringing?

"Oh, cool! That's awesome!" I said.

"Y-you actually think my Semblance is cool?" Delsin asked.

"Yep! I don't care what others think! I think you're just fine." I said, only noticing that I started to blush.

"Heh, thanks Rubes. Come on, let's go. I'm sure that your dad is wondering where you are." Delsin said laughing.

"Y-yeah, let's go!" I said, grabbing Delsin's hand, and running back towards the house.

* * *

 **Short? Yes. Building a possible relationship? Definitely. Alright, I'm going to go to bed. Don't forget to read and review, and I'll see you next time!**


	16. Chapter 16: Wayfinders

**Alright, it's, been quite awhile since I last updated. Since, April, actually. Wow. So, I actually had plans of re-writing this story, but a single review, no joke, actually convinced me to continue with this. Now, the birthday party proper!**

* * *

[RAAM P.O.V.]

"RAAM! It's time to come down!" I heard Dad say, as I paused my game of Heaven's Hellfire.

"Coming Dad!" I said, shutting my game off, _'He is SO lucky that I made it to a checkpoint. Otherwise, I'd be a tad pissed.'_ I thought, walking towards my bedroom door.

"Hey RAAM!" Ruby said, "Guess who's here!"

"I'm guessing some friends from Signal?" I asked.

"Not exactly dude." I heard a familiar voice said.

"Hey Delsin." I said, fist-bumping Delsin.

"Hey RAAM." Willow said, high-fiving her.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Not much, just keeping on, keeping on." Willow said.

"Awesome." I said, as Lazlow, Eugene and Fetch entered the living room.

"Hey RAAM! It's almost time for the cake!" I heard dad say from the kitchen.

"I'm just here in the other room, dad! You don't need to yell." I said, leading everyone into the kitchen, where Yang was busy setting some candles in the cake.

"Hey guys. It's good to see you!" Yang said.

"Hey Yang." Willow said, "It's good to see you."

"Same." Yang said, "Well, it's almost time for the usual song and dance."

"Who even says that?" I asked.

Suddenly, the world around me froze, and I knew what was happening.

"Well, talk about impromptu Frost." I said, as the mysterious sorceress appeared.

"Happy birthday RAAM." Frost said, giving me a smile.

"Heh, thanks Frost. I appreciate it." I said, smiling back.

"Look, you need to tell at least Yang and Ruby." Frost said, "Although, I wouldn't be opposed to telling Willow."

"Why's that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There's something, special about her. Something, familiar..." Frost said cryptically.

"Gee, way to NOT be cryptic or anything." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Smart-ass." Frost mumbled.

"Hi pot, I'm kettle, have we met?" I said, earning a snort from Frost, "I think that Eugene, Fetch and Delsin have a right to know as well."

"Hey, it's up to you." Frost said, "Now, go have fun kiddo." Frost said, before fading away, her realm doing the same.

"Hey, RAAM! Come on! We're about to blow out the candles!" I heard Yang say.

"Alright, alright, give me a moment!" I said, chuckling.

 _'Thank you Frost.'_ I thought.

[Willow P.O.V.]

[One Hour Later]

"So, anyone know why RAAM exactly wanted to talk to the six of us specifically?" Delsin asked as we were walking towards RAAM's bedroom.

"I don't know, I'm still confused why he wanted us to go into his room." Fetch said.

"Guess we'll find out soon." I said, as Ruby and Yang were waiting outside RAAM's bedroom door.

"Hey guys." Ruby said.

"Hey Ruby, hey Yang." I said, "So, any reasons why RAAM wants us in his room?"

"I don't know, he just wanted us to meet us here." Yang said.

At that, RAAM opened the door, and he looked like he's seen a ghost.

"Hey guys, come on in." RAAM said, and we entered his room. Looking around, RAAM's room is awesome looking. What with a maintenance table, and a personal gaming console.

"Damn RAAM, this room is awesome." Delsin said, looking around.

"Heh, thanks Delsin." RAAM said.

"RAAM? What's wrong?" Fetch asked.

"Yeah, what's on your mind big brother?" Ruby asked.

"I need to ask you guys something." RAAM said, "Have you guys heard of the concept of reincarnation?"

"Isn't that what happens when you wear dirty underwear for too long?" Ruby asked, causing all of us to look at her.

"Um, Ruby, that's a rash." I said, chuckling, "Reincarnation is the belief that your soul has gone through multiple lives."

"Yeah, that." RAAM said, almost nervously.

"RAAM, what's wrong?" Yang asked.

"Well, I'm actually the result of reincarnation." RAAM said, causing all of us to look at him in shock.

"Wait, what?" Eugene asked.

"He said he's a product of reincarnation Game Boy." A voice said, as reality dimmed some, and a woman with black hair, blue eyes, and a purple cloak.

"What the?!" Delsin asked, falling backwards.

"Wow, I didn't know that he was a total klutz." The woman said, chuckling.

"Um, who the hell are you?" Fetch asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I'm the one responsible for you having an older brother." The woman said, "My name is Frost." The now-named Frost added, bowing slightly.

"Frost?" Yang asked.

"Yep. It's a pleasure to meet both of the daughters of Summer Rose." Frost said.

"Wait, you knew my mom?" Ruby asked.

"I met her, as she was dying." Frost said, "I managed to secure her soul's place in my realm. So, should you want to see her, I have no problems with it."

"Thank you!" Ruby said, hugging Frost.

"Heh, no problem." Frost said, hugging Ruby back.

After a few minutes, the two disengaged.

"So, where did your soul originally come from?" Delsin said.

"Well, sit down for a moment smoke man, there's a lot of explaining to do." Frost said, while Delsin grumbled.

After several minutes, RAAM and Frost gave us the whole story of Sera, the Locust, and RAAM's death on Sera.

"Wow. Just, wow." Yang said after a few seconds.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." RAAM said.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" Delsin asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't you. Not you now, anyway." Ruby said.

"Still though, I killed millions. And back then, I showed absolutely NO remorse." RAAM said, starting to tear up.

"Maybe that was you back then, but it's not you now." Ruby said, hugging RAAM, "So, I don't see you any differently than I do now."

"Same here." Yang said.

"Heh, thanks Ruby, thanks Yang." RAAM said.

"No problem bro." Yang said.

"Well, that was interesting." Delsin said.

"Yeah, but it's like Ruby and Yang said, I ain't gonna see RAAM any differently." Fetch said.

"Same." Eugene said.

"See RAAM, you've got friends here. And, I think my job is done here for now." Frost said, "But you seven must be warned. There is a darkness rising, and you seven are part of the key to this world's survival. When you get to Beacon, train as hard as you can, gather friends and allies, I will guide you as best as I can, but you must follow the path yourselves. Now, good luck, and good fortune." She added, leaving, the colors returning.

"So, now we've got a cryptic warning, great..." Delsin said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I trust Frost. So, I would take her warning to heart." RAAM said, his tone turning serious.

"That your old instincts kicking in, General?" Yang joked.

"Haha." RAAM said, rolling his eyes.

"Still, if it's our destinies to be Huntsmen and Huntresses, we NEED to get our butts in gear!" Ruby said.

"Heh, you're right Ruby. In this case, I have a few gifts for you guys." I said, holding out several Wayfinders.

"What are those?" Yang asked, as I handed a Wayfinder to her, RAAM, and Ruby.

"They're called Wayfinders. It's a charm that's used to provide luck to travelers." I said, "They are woven from Thalassa Shells with a token at the middle. It's design is based off of a rare fruit called a Paopu Fruit. But, that's an entirely different legend."

"Huh, the token at the center of mine is my emblem." Yang said.

"Hey, I needed inspiration for the tokens, and your emblems were the perfect inspiration." I explained.

"Still, thank you Willow." RAAM said.

"Yeah, this is awesome." Yang said.

"No problem guys." I said, "I already gave Delsin, Fetch and Eugene their own Wayfinders."

"Still, this is amazing." Ruby said.

"Hey, is everything alright up there?" I heard Uncle Lazlow ask.

"We're fine Uncle Lazlow!" I called back.

"Alright, just making sure." Uncle Lazlow said.

"So, who's up for a game or two?" RAAM asked.

"Bring. It. On. Branwen." I said.

* * *

 **Wow. I have FINALLY gotten a new chapter out. And, I apologize for the tardiness. Still, we're now getting closer to getting things kicked off. So, until then, don't forget to read and review, and I'll see you next time!**


	17. Chapter 17: A Nighttime Rendezvous

**Holy shit. It's been a while since I updated this story, hasn't it? So, last time, RAAM let Ruby, Yang, Willow, Delsin, Eugene and Fetch about his past. And now, now we're getting into the events of the RWBY canon. And wouldn't you know? It's the five year anniversary of the first episode of RWBY! Anyway, DISCLAIMER TIME! And dear God, it'll be a mouthful! Gears of War and all related properties was created by Epic Games and owned by The Coalition and Microsoft. Infamous and all related characters are owned by Sucker Punch Productions and Sony Interactive Entertainment. Assassin's Creed and all related characters are property of Ubisoft. Kingdom Hearts is property of Square Enix And Disney. And RWBY and Red Vs Blue is property of Rooster Teeth Productions. Let's go!**

* * *

[Two Years Later]

[RAAM: Age 17]

[No P.O.V.]

"AHHH!" Was a cry that was heard from the outdoor training arena of Signal Academy. As some poor cobalt-haired lad was thrown into a tree by the swing of a very familiar sword.

"And that's the match!" Shouted the moderator, as the winner lowered their sword, "The winner, by virtue of ring out and Aura depletion is, RAAM Branwen!"

 _'Damn, I was hoping for a better fight.'_ RAAM thought, as the camera cut back to him. RAAM had grown a bit in the last two years. His outfit having changed from the Mistral Regional Tournament. He replaced his trench coat with one more resembling his old outfit, however, with less detail, and his symbol is emblazoned on the back. He wears a gray long-sleeved shirt underneath, as well as black jeans, dark combat boots, and a pair of fingerless gloves, similar to Yang's. His eyes also growing slightly sensitive to light as he's gotten older, now, he wears a pair of dark tinted sunglasses. His height is now six foot, one inch. His hair is now more of a messy mop.

 _"Well, to be fair RAAM, you, Yang and Ruby HAVE been training your butts off for the past three years."_ Frost said telepathically as the appeared translucent next to RAAM, _"Not to mention that Poor Willow, Delsin, Eugene ad Fetch must be running themselves ragged with their own training."_

 _'Willow can handle herself. Poor Eugene on the other hand...'_ RAAM thought with a chuckle, as he sheathed Hollow's Bane onto the magnetic clamps on his back.

"Woo! Go RAAM!" Cheered Ruby from the stands, as RAAM waived back.

"Damn man, couldn't you have gone easy?" Asked the poor guy, brushing splinters off of his body.

"Sorry dude, I couldn't help it." RAAM replied, chucking nervously.

"Well, what can I expect from the son of a filthy bandit?" The guy spat to himself, although, RAAM heard him, he decided not to respond, lest he broke the guy's neck.

"Take care." RAAM said calmly, walking away. His eyes turning red from his comment.

"Hey, RAAM!" Ruby shouted, running towards her brother using her Semblance, "Can you do something for me? Please?" She pleaded, looking at RAAM with her eyes wide.

"Hrngh... Ah, okay. What do you want me to do Rubes?" RAAM replied, asking the young reaper.

"You're the best!" Ruby yelled, hugging RAAM, "Anyway, I need you to drive me over to Vale."

"I'd ask why you didn't ask Yang for a ride, but..." RAAM trailed off, waiting for Ruby to finish.

"But I trust you on Hollow Storm more than I do Yang on Bumblebee." Ruby finished.

"I can understand. Alright, let me get the bike." RAAM said, Ruby squealing in excitement.

[Kingdom of Vale]

[Three Hours Later]

RAAM and Ruby later made their way into the main city of Vale, traveling there on RAAM's custom Lone Wanderer motorcycle, Hollow Storm. Which had a rusted red paint job, among other updates. As the two made their way to Ruby's destination, Rub decided to ask her brother a question.

"Hey RAAM, mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure little sis, what's up?" RAAM asked back in reply.

"Do you think anyone from your old life was brought here?" Ruby asked inquisitively, making RAAM arch an eyebrow.

"I, honestly don't know Rubes." RAAM answered truthfully, "Although, there are quite a few who I would RATHER not see here."

"Fair enough." Ruby replied, tapping RAAM on the shoulder, saying "Hey, this is my stop."

"Gotcha." RAAM said, slowing his bike down, and parking a few blocks from the store, 'From Dust Til Dawn.' "Be careful Ruby." RAAM added, his concern for Ruby showing again.

"Ugh, I'll be fine RAAM." Ruby pouted, "Besides, I've got Crescent Rose by me at all times, with my baby by me, no one's getting the drop on me!" She added, mimicking a few karate moves.

"Well regardless, if something happens, you give me a call, okay?" RAAM asked, lowering his glasses to show his eyes.

"Yeah, don't worry, I will." Ruby reaffirmed, going to give her brother a hug, "Love you bro!"

"Love you too sis." RAAM replied, with a chuckle, returning the hug, and starting Hollow Storm back up, driving towards his own destination.

 _'Well, while I'm here, I could stop by Ahab's. Grab a quick bite to eat.'_ RAAM thought, his mouth almost watering at the thought of seafood from his favorite restaurant.

 _"You and your seafood."_ Frost said, chuckling all the while.

 _'Hey, what can I say, Ahab makes some of the best Seafood in the entire Vale territory.'_ RAAM retorted, _'Makes a few of the places back on Patch look like those nasty-ass alleyway food stands in comparison.'_ He added, slowing down at a traffic light, when he noticed a massive group of people amassing near the old Cathedral of the Maidens.

 _"Hey, wonder what's going on there."_ Frost said, as RAAM looked closer at the stained glass window above the doors, his eyes widening as he recognized the symbol.

The symbol in question was of three worm-like beings coming outward from an amber triangle.

 _'That's the symbol of the Trinity of Worms!'_ RAAM thought in excitement, pulling Hollow Storm up closer to the Cathedral, disembarking from the bike, and walking forward, _'What in the world is going on?!'_ He added, walking into the massive building, Inside, he saw something that made him both shocked, and happy, humans and Faunus going from pew to pew, altar to altar. Praying, conversing, and just generally being pleasant to one another.

 _"Well, ain't this a heartwarming sight?"_ Frost asked, smiling warmly.

 _'Yep. Although, the armed guards DO make me scratch my head slightly.'_ RAAM replied, as he noticed a priest walking towards him, _'Huh, the priests kinda look like the Kantus.'_

"Welcome my son, welcome!" The priest greeted, offering his hand to RAAM, who accepted, "My name is Caleb Viridian." The now named Caleb introduced. Besides the priest attire, he was five feet, eleven inches. His eyes matched his hair color, both being viridian.. His skin was a tan complexion, and what was most noticeable, was a viridian dragon tail.

"Good to meet you, I'm RAAM Branwen." RAAM replied, "Weird question, but wasn't this place the main Cathedral for the Church of the Maidens?"

"Yes, yes it was." Caleb replied, before his face adopted a solemn expression, "Sadly, the Cathedral was heavily damaged in a fire, during the riots a few years back."

"Yeah, I remember. The riots began when a candidate for a council seat was assassinated by someone who claimed to be a member of the White Fang." RAAM said, "I was like, seven or eight when they started."

"It was a dreadful time, and the Fang wasn't so, radicalized then." Caleb added, "Which, as you've no doubt noticed, is why there are so many armed guards."

"Hey, these days? You can never be too careful." RAAM added, making Caleb nod in agreement.

"Quite true, quite true." Caleb agreed, "Now, is there anything specifically that you may need?" He asked.

"Well, at first, I was just curious, but now, would it be possible to speak to the guy in charge?" RAAM asked, and Caleb's face lit up like a string of fireworks.

"Oh! Of course! I'm sure that the Ketor will be most pleased to answer any questions you may have about the Trinity!" Caleb said in excitement, "Allow me to get him!"

"No problem." RAAM replied, leaning on a pillar, Frost transparently appearing next to him.

 _"Something on your mind RAAM?"_ Frost asked, raising an eyebrow.

 _'The position of Ketor is that of the High Priest of the Kantus Order.'_ RAAM answered, _'Like something akin to a Pope.'_

 _"Fair enough."_ Frost added, nodding, before Caleb returned.

"The Ketor is currently outside in the gardens, if it's alright." Caleb said remorsefully.

"It's no problem, I've got time." RAAM replied, following the priest to the Cathedral's garden.

"I'm truly sorry for the inconvenience." Caleb apologized, "It's just, considering the influx of orphaned Faunus children, Ketor Skorge has had to work extra hard to handle all the stress." He added, although, RAAM's brain had shut off.

 _'S-Skorge? Here? H-how?!'_ RAAM asked, shocked, and hopeful.

"Is everything alright?" Caleb asked, as he noticed RAAM had stopped, the latter, snapping out of his trance.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Please, lead the way." RAAM reassured the priest, who nodded, and continued, eventually reaching the center of the garden, which had a massive gazebo, which was made of mahogany, and inside, sat a young man, no older than RAAM, in a lotus position, his eyes closed.

"Ketor Skorge! Ketor Skorge!" Caleb shouted making the young man open his eyes, and stood up. He stood at six feet, seven inches, with fair skin, golden eyes, and dark brown hair. His attire consisted of a grey helmet with red, brown and charcoal beads, although it was currently off. His chest armor was the same color as his helmet, underneath, was a black tank-top, and guards on his forearms, along with lightly armored leather gloves. He was also wearing beige cargo pants, with beige combat boots, both of which had armor on them as well, and left on one of the pillars, was a staff, with two chainsaws at either end.

"Yes, Caleb, what is it?" Skorge asked, raising an eyebrow, "You know how much I hate it when my meditation is interrupted."

"F-forgive me, Ketor, but this person wishes to speak with you." Caleb stuttered, motioning to RAAM.

"It's alright, I know you mean well..." Skorge sighed, "Very well, you, newcomer, please, follow me inside." Skorge added, motioning for RAAM to follow him, which he did, Caleb bowing, as he closed the gazebo doors, "Now, what is it you wish to-"

"Skorge, is that really you?" RAAM asked, in disbelief.

"Do, I know you?" Skorge replied.

"Skorge, it's me, RAAM." RAAM replied, making Skorge's eyes widen.

"H-how can I be sure?" Skorge asked skeptically, his face returning to a stoic expression.

"W-well, ask me a question that only the real RAAM could answer." RAAM replied, as Skorge, nodded, and thought of a question, snapping his fingers,

"Alright, what exactly was I complaining about during our war against the Lambent?" Skorge asked, and RAAM got a cocky smirk.

"There was a time I had attained near divine privilege. Promising acolyte of the Kantus. Exclusive quarters. Breeding rights, even. Only fucking I see now is by-" Was all RAAM got out, before Skorge finished.

"Drudge tentacle..." Skorge finished, his eyes widening in realization, "Is it, actually you?"

"It's me old friend." RAAM answered, Skorge rushing at him with a hug.

"RAAM! By the Trinity, I'm so happy to see you!" Skorge shouted, RAAM, returning the hug with a chuckle.

"It's good to see you as well, old friend. Gods, I had no idea you were here!" RAAM exclaimed, "H-how DID you get here, anyway?"

"Well, the obvious: I died." Skorge snarked, making the young hunter snort.

"Still a smart-ass, just what I expected of you." RAAM replied, "How have you been?"

"I've been alright, how about-" Skorge said, before the bells began to chime, "Huh, is it that late already?"

"Wait, what time is it?" RAAM asked, as Skorge looked at the clock on his Scroll.

"It's, um, 7:30." Skorge replied, RAAM now looking like a fish.

"7:30?! Shit! I gotta go!" RAAM shouted, opening the gazebo door, "I'll catch up with you later Skorge!" He finished, running out of the Cathedral garden.

"See you RAAM." Skorge said quietly, a small smile on his face, at least until his face contorted into an 'oh shit' expression.

 _'Dammit! The dumbass forgot to give me his Scroll number-and he's gone. Typical RAAM.'_ Skorge thought, chuckling at his friend's rush.

Back outside, RAAM had gotten on Hollow Storm, and had finally driven to the restaurant owned by an old friend of his uncle's. Ahab Cobalt. As he pulled up to the dockside restaurant, he noticed that the parking lot was full of vehicles.

 _'Dammit! I took too long, hopefully old Ahab saved my usual spot.'_ RAAM thought, slightly irritated.

 _"Outlook, uncertain."_ Frost responded with a coy grin.

 _'Ha,ha,ha...'_ RAAM replied, walking into the restaurant, right foot forward, noticing the old shark Faunus, standing near the entrance, wearing his old tattered naval captain's attire.

"RAAM me boy! How've you been?" Ahab asked, limping towards the entrance.

"I've been doing fine." RAAM replied, "Permission to come aboard?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Of course! Of course!" Ahab answered, allowing RAAM into the packed restaurant.

"Whew, full ship tonight?" RAAM asked lightheartedly, earning a chuckle from the old seafarer.

"Aye. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to save your usual location." Ahab replied solemnly.

"Ah, it's alright, any spot will do." RAAM said, attempting to reassure the retired sailor.

"Alright, there should be a spot on the starboard side, near the balcony." Ahab noted, motioning to said booth, where a girl, no older than seventeen sat. Her skin was fair, ad she had black hair with a black bow tied to the top of it, which moved slightly if RAAM's vision was right. Her eyes were amber in color, and she had purple eyeshadow, catseye style. The rest of her outfit consists of a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a single silver button on the front, with a white, sleeveless, high neck, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, said zippers being emblazoned with a logo, YKK. She also wore black, low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color graduation of black to purple around her ankles. Said stockings having an emblem on them. A purple, burning belladonna flower. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, while wrapped around both forearms, were black ribbons. She also wore a small scarf wrapped loosely around her neck, and although it's obstructed by her hair, she's wearing a magnetic backpack. Next to her, was what seemed like her weapon. A variant ballistic chain scythe. In her hand, was a hardcover book of some sort.

"That'll work." RAAM shrugged, _'Not to mention, she's rather cute.'_ RAAM thought to himself as he and Ahab walked over to the booth, Ahab, coughing to get her attention.

"Excuse me lass, if it's no problem, would you be so kind as to allow my friend to sit at the booth with ye?" Ahab asked, the girl just sighed.

"Sure." The girl finally answered, as Ahab motioned for RAAM to sit down, RAAM taking Horde's Bane and setting it near him, opposite of the girl's weapon.

"So, what would the two of you like to start with?" Ahab asked the two, as both were handed menus.

"I'd like a small Mistralian salad, and a large People Like Grapes soda." RAAM replied.

"And your usual?" Ahab asked, RAAM nodding in response, "And what about you miss?" Ahab asked the girl.

"Vacuan Midnight tea, and a tuna salad sandwich, with a salad on the side." The girl answered.

"Very good, I'll be back with your orders as soon as I can." Ahab said, walking off to get their orders ready.

"Well, while we're waiting for our orders, why don't we get to know each other?" RAAM asked the girl, who was still reading her book.

 _'This is going to be a lot harder than I initially thought.'_ RAAM thought, as Frost appeared next to him.

 _"Dude, what the hell are you doing?!"_ Frost asked, looking at him like he was an idiot.

 _'I don't know! Help me!'_ RAAM retorted, as Frost sighed.

 _"Introduce yourself nobhead!"_ Frost shouted.

"My name's RAAM." RAAM introduced, the girl sighing.

"Blake." Blake replied, still reading.

"So, why hide?" RAAM asked, making Blake lower her book to look at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Blake asked back, a bit more venom in her voice.

 _"Smooth Casanova."_ Frost sighed, facepalming.

"You're a Faunus, aren't you?" RAAM asked again, making Blake sigh.

"How did you figure it out?" Blake replied, closing her book.

"It's the bow. I saw it move slightly." RAAM answered, "Before you ask, no, I don't mind that you're a Faunus." RAAM added, making Blake look at him quizzically.

"How do you know that?" Blake asked.

"Simple: I had quite a few Faunus friends where I grew up." RAAM answered, "Hell, I even supported the White Fang and their goals."

"What changed?" Blake asked, making RAAM take off his sunglasses.

"They changed. The became, too radicalized." RAAM replied, "I can understand why they would lash out against humanity, but with what they're doing, it's just making the rest of those Faunus actually seeking equality look like a bunch of bloodthirsty maniacs."

"I can understand how you feel." Blake finally said, as Ahab and a waitress came back with their food.

"Here ya go!" The waitress exclaimed, setting the food on the table, while Ahab set the drinks on the table.

"I hope you two enjoy." Ahab said, as the two walked off.

"Thanks captain!" RAAM replied, giving a small salute, picking up his fork and dug into his fish and chips.

"Fish and chips?" Blake asked, taking a bite out of her salad.

"Hey, I was born on an island, what do you expect?" RAAM retorted, actually getting Blake to lightly chuckle.

"So, I take it that you're training to become a Huntsman?" Blake asked.

"No, I'm a one-man band, and I'm trying to find my dancing poodle." RAAM replied sarcastically, earning an actual chuckle from Blake.

"Then I guess that makes me a circus acrobat." Blake joked, "But in all seriousness, I'm training to become a Huntress."

"Hey, I'm heading to Beacon to become a Huntsman." RAAM replied.

"Small Kingdom, I'm heading to Beacon as well." Blake noted.

"Neat." RAAM replied, "So, where're you from?" RAAM asked, continuing the conversation.

"Menagerie." Blake answered, taking a sip of her tea, "What about you?"

"Patch." RAAM answered simply.

"Patch? I've never heard of it." Blake said, RAAM nodding in understanding after taking a drink of his soda.

"Not surprising. It's a small island off the coast of Vale." RAAM replied, "The only memorable thing about Patch, besides it being quite the fishing hub, is that it;s the home of the Signal Primary Combat Academy. Which I, along with my twin sister graduated from."

"You have a sister?" Blake asked, taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Two, actually." RAAM replied, "There's my twin sister, Yang Xiao Long, then myself, then our younger sister, Ruby Rose."

"Wait, why do your sisters have different surnames?" Blake asked.

"Well, Ruby's technically our half-sister." RAAM answered, "We all have the same dad, but different moms."

"What happened to your and Yang's mom?" Blake asked him, RAAM's eyes shifting from golden, to red, and back to golden, "Sore subject?" She added, slightly unnerved.

"Let's just say, that I don't have a very high opinion of my birth mother." RAAM answered simply, "Sorry, I don't mean to bring this whole conversation down."

"It's alright, I, have my own family issues." Blake responded, earning a chuckle from RAAM.

"Oh, well then, we'll be two of the greatest Hunters in the history of Remnant!" RAAM added sarcastically, the two sharing a brief chuckle, before returning to their meal, sharing a few brief conversations, getting to know each other. RAAM learning that one of Blake's favorite foods besides tuna, was, surprisingly, pork. And Blake in turn, learned that RAAM's favorite hobby outside of gaming, is that he's an amateur author. Which already impressed the Faunus.

"Guess we've got a lot more in common than I would've thought." Blake said, finishing up her meal.

"Yeah, it's nice to get out of the house every ow and again." RAAM replied, as Ahab walked up to the pair.

"Enjoy yerselves?" Ahab asked, as RAAM set his fork down.

"You've outdone yourself captain." RAAM said, complementing the restaurant owner.

"Yeah, that, was probably the best meal I've had in weeks." Blake added, making the old Faunus grin.

"In that case, here's your check." Ahab cheekily added, sliding the check onto the table. Blake picking it up, and her eyes practically exploded out of their sockets.

"S-seventy Lien?!" Blake said shakily.

"Only seventy? You're slipping old man." RAAM replied jokingly, taking the check from Blake's hands and placing the required amount with the check, leaving an extra twenty Lien on the table.

"Haha, always the charitable type RAAM." Ahab laughed, "Thank you my boy." He added, as the two of them walked outside of the restaurant, RAAM putting his sunglasses back on.

"Why do you need sunglasses at night?" Blake asked.

"My eyes are photosensitive." RAAM replied simply, "Anyway, do you-" Was all RAAM got out, before he heard his Scroll go off.

"I think that's for you." Blake deadpanned, as RAAM answered.

"Yo, Branwen speaking." RAAM answered.

"Oh, I was going to ask, if this was, um, Ram Branwen?" A clearly female voice answered.

"Um, it's RAAM Branwen." RAAM corrected, rolling his eyes, "Anyway, to whom am I speaking to?"

"Oh! Um, I'm officer Noel Vermilion with the Vale Police Force." The now-named Officer Vermilion replied, "I'm here calling about a Ruby Rose?"

"Oh, sweet Oum, what did my sister do?" RAAM asked.

"W-well, you need to pick her up." Officer Vermilion replied, before hanging up suddenly.

"S-she hung up on me." RAAM stuttered, putting his Scroll back in his pocket.

"Who was it?" Blake asked.

"The police." RAAM answered, "Apparently, I need to pick her up."

"Oh, Blake said, somewhat disappointed, although, she won't admit it out loud.

"So, guess I'll just drop you off then?" RAAM asked sheepishly, digging his bike keys out of his coat pocket.

"Sure." Blake replied, "I'm staying at an apartment complex owned by a up and coming religious group, the Trinity."

"Oh, by the old Cathedral?" RAAM asked, Blake nodding, "I was there several minutes before I got here. I could give you a quick lift."

"U-um, sure." Blake replied, as RAAM started his motorcycle, motioning for Blake to get on it, which she did.

"Have you ever ridden on one before?" RAAM asked Blake.

"Not really. This is my first time." Blake answered.

"Fair enough. Anyway, just grab onto my waist, and hold on." RAAM replied, revving up Hollow Storm, and driving back towards the Cathedral. As they made their way through the streets, both were deep in thought.

 _'Huh, never thought I'd actually meet a cute girl tonight. Guess my luck's better than I thought.'_ RAAM thought, _'Hopefully, I can get her to open up more.'_

 _'RAAM seems like a nice enough person, better than Adam at least.'_ Blake thought, as RAAM slowed down, putting the brake down, stopping near the Cathedral, several people waiting outside the Cathedral.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." RAAM muttered, as the people, seven in total, walked towards the pair.

"Well, look what the Beowolf dragged in." Said the leader, the cobalt-haired lad from before.

"What in the..." RAAM muttered as the cobalt-haired lad walked up right in RAAM's face.

"Remember me, Branwen?" The cobalt-haired guy spat, quite literally, in RAAM's face.

"Okay, gross." RAAM replied, wiping the spittle from his face, "And yeah, but what does me remembering you have to do with this little scenario?"

"I've got a score to settle with you." The lad replied.

"Well, as much as I would LOVE to play with you, and your posse, I have somewhere to be." RAAM added, as the other six formed a semi-circle.

"Oh, and where's that? Dropping off your animal girlfriend?" One of the mooks, one with white hair, replied.

"Okay, unnecessary racism aside, she isn't my girlfriend." RAAM retorted.

"Or, perhaps, you're going to grab your sister, what's her name? Ruby?" The cobalt-haired guy asked, RAAM going ridged at that.

"What're you implying Farrow?" RAAM responded to the now-named Farrow.

"Maybe I could pay her a visit, maybe show that bio-terrorist boyfriend of hers, what a real man looks like, especially with how to, handle a woman." Farrow said, wearing a shit-eating grin.

[Story OST: "Dragula" by Rob Zombie]

At that thinly-veiled threat, RAAM took a deep breath, took off his sunglasses, and proceeded to knee Farrow in the crotch, hard. At that, Farrow's goons charged forward, all intent on beating the would-be Huntsman to a bloody pulp. RAAM however, simply sidestepped out of the way, the six of them colliding into each other, at that, Farrow got up, growled, and drew his short swords.

"Bring it, short-stack." RAAM taunted, as Farrow charged at him, RAAM jumping and drawing Hollow's Bane, landing on a nearby fire hydrant.

"Bandit filth!" Farrow roared, charging at RAAM, the latter blocking no less than five strikes from the would-be rapist.

"C'mon Farry, you gotta do better than that!" RAAM mocked, as Farrow growled in response, and looked to his cronies.

"Get up you idiots!" Farrow yelled at his gang, the six of them getting up, and drawing their weapons, being spiked clubs.

"We're gonna make you pay, Branwen!" The mooks yelled, only to get knocked back by a spinning chainsaw staff, the owner leaping, and grabbing it.

"Talk about excellent timing Skorge!" RAAM shouted, as Skorge joined the fray.

"Why do idiots have to subsist on fighting near my Cathedral?" Skorge asked facetiously, as Farrow stumbled back.

"Ah! Get 'em Fester!" Farrow yelled, making the two combatants raise their eyebrows.

"Who the bloody hell is Fester?" Skorge asked, as a large shadow appeared behind them.

"That would be me." Answered a deep voice, Skorge and RAAM turned around, and noticed a hulking monster of a man, nine feet, three inches, and dressed like a stereotypical redneck.

"Oh, crud." Skorge deadpanned.

"Oh, crapbaskets." RAAM squeaked, as Fester chuckled darkly.

"I can't wait to break in that dyke twin of yours, Branwen." Fester chuckled, making RAAM's eyes go red in anger, only for Fester to go cross-eyed, and collapse on the road.

"Some people just don't have any tact. Wouldn't you agree RAAM?" Said a familiar voice to RAAM, who smiled at the sight of his old friend.

"Willow, good to see you again." RAAM said to Willow, who didn't change her outfit much, instead, adding a small skirt.

"What in the world have you gotten yourself into RAAM?" Willow asked her friend.

"Long story short, these mooks threatened to rape Ruby, in front of Delsin no less." RAAM answered, Willow now sporting an angered expression.

"Really? Guess we gotta kick their asses." Willow stated, as Farrow and the rest of his goons attacked the three.

After several minutes, Farrow and his goons were all knocked out in front of the apartment complex, tied up on a streetlight.

"Punks." Willow spat, as several police vans showed up, and, a black limousine, emblazoned with the insignia of Beacon Academy, and out steps it's Headmaster, Professor Ozpin, next to him, is his assistant, and combat teacher, Glynda Goodwitch, alongside Ruby, and Delsin Rowe, now seventeen.

"We were expecting you to come and pick up your younger sister, Mister Branwen." Goodwitch said sternly.

"It's alright Glynda, clearly, young RAAM was, preoccupied." Ozpin reassured her, as Ruby ran up to her older brother.

"RAAM! You'll never guess what happened!" Ruby shouted excitedly.

"You and Delsin found a secluded location to make out?" RAAM jokingly asked, making Ruby's face turn as red as her cloak.

"Okay RAAM, not funny." Delsin deadpanned.

"Good to see you too, Del." RAAM replied, as Ruby shrugged off her blush.

"Anyway, here's how it went..." Ruby trailed off.

[Ruby P.O.V.]

[Several minutes earlier...]

I had gotten into From Dust Til Dawn, a few minutes after you had dropped me off, and I had just entered, when I saw a familiar-looking Akomish 'street artist' inside, reading a weapons maintenance manual.

"Delsin!" I shouted, running towards him.

"Oh, hey Ruby. How's it-" Delsin got out, before I tackled him, and kissed him, breaking it off a few seconds later.

"Heh, it's uh, it's good to see you." I said sheepishly.

"Clearly." Delsin responded, getting up,

"So, where's Willow and the others?" I asked, as Delsin dusted himself off.

"Eugene and Fetch are at your place on Patch, and I don't know where Willow is, probably off to find Yang." Delsin answered, as the two of us got to the back of the store, where the magazines were kept, Delsin, looking at several art magazines, while, I was busy seeing what new upgrades I could get for Crescent Rose. I had my headphones on, when suddenly, some guy who looked like some mobster wannabee grabbed my shoulder...

[No P.O.V.]

[Present Time]

"...And that's everything." Ruby said, finishing her story.

"So, let me see if I got this right." RAAM sighed, "You and Delsin just happen to stop one of Vale's most notorious criminals from stealing thousands of Lien in Dust, aided by a professional Huntress, and now, you were accepted into Beacon two years early?"

"Y-yes?" Ruby asked, nervously, as RAAM grabbed his sister and hugged her.

"MY BABY SISTER GOT INTO BEACON TWO YEARS EARLY!" RAAM shouted in happiness.

"Way to go Ruby!" Willow cheered.

"Hot damn! Hey, why don't you-Blake?" RAAM said, putting Ruby down and turning towards Blake, only to see that she disappeared, "Skorge, where did Blake go?"

"I dunno." Skorge shrugged, making RAAM facepalm.

"Monty Oum dude." RAAM groaned, as he noticed something on the ground, "Ah, dammit, my glasses."

"Fortunately, I got you covered." Willow replied, holding out a spare set.

"Thank you kindly, Willow." RAAM said, graciously taking the sunglasses from his friend.

"No problem." Willow responded, as Skorge proceeded to head inside the apartment complex.

"Yo, Skorge! Wanna party with us?" RAAM asked his old friend.

"Sorry RAAM, I would, but I'm afraid partying doesn't agree with me." Skorge answered, "Another time perhaps"

"Fair enough." RAAM replied, as he noticed he got two notifications on his Scroll, numbers for both Blake and Skorge.

"So, I wonder how Yang will react to the news Ruby?" Delsin asked his girlfriend.

"Eh, I'm sure that Yang won't react too extremely." Ruby shrugged off nonchalantly.

[Three Days Later...]

"Oh RAAM, I can't believe our baby sister is going to Beacon with us! This is the best day ever!" Shouted RAAM's twin Yang, who was crushing the life out of their little sister, as Delsin, Eugene and Fetch watched on ( **Author: Just imagine the crew from Infamous: Second Sun have their default outfits on** )

"Please stop." Ruby said, gasping for air.

"Oh, but we're so proud of you!" Yang replied, letting go of Ruby, "Right RAAM?"

"Yo, don't drag me into this." RAAM said, holding his arms out defensively.

"What your blockhead of a brother means, is that of course we're proud of you." Willow corrected.

"Really guys, it was nothing." Ruby responded meekly.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees!" Yang exclaimed, making RAAM and the others look at her like she's crazy.

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl, with normal knees." Ruby sputtered out.

"Also, 'bee's knees?'" Eugene asked, "You need to update your vocabulary."

"Shut your face Game Boy." Yang retorted.

"What's the matter, Rosebud? Aren't you excited?" Delsin asked, comforting his girlfriend.

"Of course I'm excited Del, but, I don't want anyone to think I'm special." Ruby replied, sighing.

"But you are special." Fetch added, grabbing Ruby in a one-armed hug.

The group's attention was changed to the news from VNN, talking about both the attempted Dust robbery, and a Faunus civil rights protest being broken up by the White Fang, and RAAM couldn't help but growl at the news.

"Oh no, guys, RAAM's growling." Eugene noted, as the group looked at the news.

"And finally, several people were found murdered early Wednesday morning." Said the main news anchor, Lisa Lavender, "The victims, five men, and seven women, four of them being Faunus, were all suspected of being Conduits, according to a spokesperson for the Department of Conduit Affairs. This is the latest in a string of-" The news report was cut off, as a hologram of Goodwitch, popped up, giving the usual introductions about Beacon. On the other side of the airship, was a young man, having a shaved head, and blueish-green eyes, and fair skin. His outfit consisted of a leather jacket and pants with a stripe on the right leg. Along with a pair of running shoes. On his back was a sling bag with a simplistic cartoon raccoon mask on it, on his side, was a collapsible dual-pronged baton, similar in appearance to a cattle prod. The young man was leaning on the windowsill, looking at the group of friends. This young man is Cole MacGrath, a Conduit with Electrokinetic abilities.

 _'I hope Zeke and Trish are doing alright over in Atlas.'_ Cole thought, as he noticed the blonde girl freak out over, something, _'I should give them a call the next chance I get.'_ And, as he prepared to disembark with the rest of the potential first years, he, along with several others, will shape the destiny of Remnant.

* * *

 **Holy shit! This was a long one! Now, for those who haven't caught up with the Gears franchise, in the four-part story from IDW called "The Rise of RAAM," it was shown that RAAM and Skorge were good friends, forged in the fires of the Lambent War. No joke, the original idea I had for Skorge, was that he and RAAM were old rivals. Glad I don't have to use that. And yep, I'm laying the groundwork for RAAM and Blake's relationship. Also, Cole's finally been introduced! Anywho, this was supposed to come out several days earlier, but, hey, life. Anyway, don't forget to read and review, and I'll hopefully see you next time!**


	18. Chapter 18: Arrival at Beacon

**Been awhile since I updated this eh? Anyway, I have a poll set up on which story I should make as a crossover goes. So, check that out, if you guys don't mind. Anyway, it's FINALLY time to get into the Beacon initiation! Freaking FINALLY! Anywho, I'd get into the disclaimer, but it's a large bastard. Anyway, let's go!**

* * *

[No P.O.V.]

The airships carrying students to Beacon began landing and docking at the school's entrance, as one blonde young man, Jaune Arc, ran up to a trash can, and proceeded to vomit in it. All the while, the Rose-Xiao Long-Branwen siblings departed the same airship, Delsin, Fetch and Eugene in tow.

"Wow..." Yang and Ruby breathed, taking in the entirety of Beacon Academy.

"Damn." RAAM said, stunned, as Fetch whistled in amazement.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang exclaimed, as Ruby got into 'weapons/Delsin fetish mode'.

"Ohmygosh, sis, bro! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby cheered, "Oh Delsin, maybe I can give your chain an upgrade!" She added, as Yang grabbed her by the hood, dragging her back to the others, "Ow! Ooww!"

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!" Yang exclaimed, causing the others to groan.

"You shouldn't have done that Yang..." Eugene sighed.

 _'Ah, crapbaskets.'_ Willow thought, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're SO cool!" Ruby defended.

"Well, any chance you want to swoon over your own weapon?" Willow teased, "Or your boyfriend?"

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose!" Ruby exclaimed, transforming her weapon into its scythe mode, "I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..." She trailed off, _'Of course, I can ogle Delsin whenever I want anyway.'_ Ruby thought with a small, rather lewd thought.

"Rubes, why don't you go and make friends on your own?" RAAM asked as Yang playfully pushed their sister's hood down over her face.

"But... why would I need friends if I have you guys?" Ruby asked, taking off her hood.

"Well..." Yang trailed off as a group of other students suddenly appeared around her.

"Yang..." RAAM growled as the group of students sped away with Yang.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Ruby cried out as she became dizzy-eyed, "Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" She added, finally stopping her spinning, "I don't know what I'm doing..." She finished, falling backwards into a luggage cart, sending multiple cases flying.

"What are you doing?!" Shrieked the heiress to the SDC, Weiss Schnee, who was standing over the poor reaper.

"Uh, sorry!" Ruby said, getting up on her hands.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?" Weiss asked, furious.

"Yo, lay off my sister, Ice Queen!" RAAM spat, coming to his sister's defense.

"Why you-!" Weiss began, before snatching the case Ruby had picked up from her hands, opening the case, "This is DUST - mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

 _'Wait, Schnee quarry?'_ RAAM thought, as Frost appeared next to him.

 _"Oh perfect, Jacques' bratty daughter Weiss is here."_ Frost grumbled, as Ruby just stood there, befuddled.

"What are you, brain-dead?" Weiss shrieked again, holding out a vial of the red Dust and shutting the case, "DUST! Fire, water, lightning, energy!" She added, as the Dust began flying everywhere.

"Listen here, you frigid bitch!" Willow snapped as Ruby began coughing from the Dust pouring into her face.

"Wha-?! How, DARE YOU?!" Weiss shrieked as Ruby finally sneezed, causing a massive explosion to erupt in the courtyard. Said explosion consisting of flame, snowflakes and lightning. Covering everyone there (sans Delsin, lucky Conduit bastard) in soot, causing the empty bottle of Dust to go flying at the feet of Blake Belladonna, who proceeded to pick it up.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Weiss screeched, as everyone got the soot off of themselves.

"I'm really, REALLY sorry!" Ruby said, embarrassed.

"Ugh, you complete DOLT! What are you even DOING here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Weiss snapped.

"I said, BACK OFF ICE QUEEN!" RAAM snapped back, reverting to his old voice.

"You uncouth BRUTE!" Weiss shouted, as Delia and Dexter began to walk past, noticing the kerfuffle, silently debating between them on whether they should interfere or not, but they saw Blake walking up to the group.

"Well, excuse me, PRINCESS! NOT ALL OF US CAN AFFORD TO HAVE EVERYTHING HANDED TO US ON A SILVER PLATTER!" RAAM shouted, as Blake got closer.

"It's heiress, actually." Blake corrected, as everyone looked to her, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally! Some recognition!" Weiss said, smiling smugly.

"Oh, hey Blake." RAAM replied.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Blake continued, "Hey RAAM." She added, a small smile on her face.

"Wha- How dare- The nerve of... Ugh!" Weiss stuttered, as Ruby and the others chuckled, the Ice Heiress walking up to Blake in a huff, grabbing the bottle, and walked away, while her helpers grabbed her scattered luggage.

"Man, she's quite the frosty lass, ain't she?" Delsin asked, dusting off his girlfriend.

"Anyway, thanks Blake for the..." RAAM said, only to notice that Blake had vanished.

 _'How in the hell does she do that?!'_ RAAM thought, as Frost calmed down from her laughing fit.

 _"Oh dear Monty Oum and Naga above! That was amazing!"_ Frost exclaimed, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Well, that was... entertaining." Fetch noted, as Ruby collapsed to the ground on her back.

"Welcome to Beacon." Ruby grumbled, as Delsin knelt next to her, gently rubbing her hand with his index finger and thumb.

"Talk about a first day, eh?" Eugene asked, as Jaune walked over to Ruby.

"Hey... I'm Jaune." Jaune introduced, holding out his hand.

"Ruby." Ruby said, taking his hand, as Delsin sat up.

"Wait a sec, weren't you the guy that upchucked on the ship?" Willow asked, making Jaune sigh.

[RAAM P.O.V.]

As we began walking towards the interior of Beacon with the blonde, Jaune who seemed more, awkward than he let on.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune defended, as Frost continued to follow us, giggling all the while.

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said, laughing.

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Jaune shot back jokingly, and I hoped to both Oum and/or Naga that blondie wasn't trying to flirt with my sister while Delsin was right next to her.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!"Ruby defended as Fetch nodded.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!" Jaune added, and I could only roll my eyes at his wannabe Casanova routine.

"Do they?" Eugene asked skeptically.

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind." Jaune finished, finally dropping his act.

After a short, and rather, surprising giggle from Fetch, a short, and awkward silence followed.

"So... I got this thing!" Ruby noted, pulling out Crescent Rose, and stabbing it in the ground.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked, completely stunned.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby explained, as Jaune just stood there.

"A-wha...?" Jaune asked, confused.

"It's also a gun, genius." Delsin groaned, as Ruby cocked Crescent Rose.

"Oh. That's cool!" Jaune said, excited.

"So, what've you got?" Ruby asked, and I knew immediately where this was going.

"Yeah, I'm gonna find Yang and sock her in the jaw, so, see you inside Rubes!" I called out, as Ruby and Jaune waved back.

 _"You sure it's not because you want some alone time with Blake?"_ Frost teased, at I could barely keep my face from turning as red as Ruby's cloak.

 _'N-no, it's not like that at all!'_ I shot back, embarrassed, as I entered the main lobby of Beacon, probably where Professor Ozpin plans to hold the opening speech.

"Well, here we go." I muttered, as the rest of the future students entered.

* * *

 **I figured that this is a good place to end the chapter. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed! Don't forget to read and review, and I'll see you next chapter!**

 **(P.S. Don't forget to check out the poll if you haven't already!)**


	19. Chapter 19: A brief Respite I

**What's this? A new chapter of RWBY: General's Remnant so soon after the last one? What new spore of madness is this?! Anyway, last chapter, was the introductions of Jaune and Weiss. And our heroes arrived at Beacon! What's going to happen now? Well, let's get into the chapter and find out!**

 **EDIT: Fuck my life.**

* * *

[RAAM P.O.V.]

I entered Beacon's auditorium, looking around to find my blonde putz of a twin sister, only to come up empty.

 _'Dammit Yang, where are you?'_ I thought, scanning the audience for Yang, but once again, turning up short.

 _"You think for someone who wears such, vibrant clothing, your sister would be easier to find."_ Frost murmured, as someone tapped me on the shoulder, making me jump.

"HOLY SHIT!" I shouted, jumping into the air, and landing right on my ass.

"Holy shit, didn't mean to startle you." Said a rather gruff voice, the owner of said voice helping me up.

"Ugh, it's fine, I was just looking for my twin sister." I replied, "Anyway, who're you?" I asked, "I assume you're not faculty."

"The name's Cole MacGrath." The now-named Cole replied, holding out his hand.

"RAAM Branwen." I answered,returning the gesture, "So, I take it you're here to be a Huntsman?"

"Same as you." Cole said, as Professor Ozpin stepped onto the stage, Professor Goodwitch beside him.

"I'll... keep it brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Ozpin said, as he continued his speech.

 _"Dear Naga, I hate long-winded speeches."_ Frost groaned, I just proceeded to roll my eyes at her antics.

"Good Lord, I HATE speeches, guess growing up in Atlas hasn't done much to grow my tolerance of 'em." Cole said, sighing, Ozpin, FINALLY ending his speech.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda said, as I only NOW noticed Yang.

"Hey, I just found my sisters and my friends, so, I'll see ya later?" I asked Cole, who just shrugged.

"Alright, hey, good luck." Cole said, holding out his fist.

"You too." I replied, fist-bumping him, and feeling a small shock.

"Heh, sorry, guess it must be leftover static electricity." Cole apologized, as Yang and the others called out to me.

"Yeah, maybe. See ya Cole!" I said, jogging towards my friends, _'Static electricity my photosensitive ass. You're a Conduit.'_ I thought, as I finally met back up with the others.

"Hey RAAM." Ruby greeted with a hand wave, which I returned.

"Who was that you were talking to earlier?" Fetch asked, as Frost appeared next to us.

"His name's Cole MacGrath." I answered, "And, here's the kicker: dude's a Conduit." The others having various looks of shock.

"No way, seriously?" Yang asked, befuddled.

"Never would've thought that we'd end up at the same school as another Conduit, eh Fetch?" Eugene asked his fellow Conduit, Fetch nodding in response.

"Anyway, find your girlfriend RAAM?" Willow asked, a teasing tone in her voice.

 _"Unfortunately, no. Our dear, sweet RAAM has had no luck in ascertaining the location of his dear paramour."_ Frost said, adding her two cents into the ring.

 _'N-no! It's not like that!'_ I shot back, making the sorceress giggle.

[Later that Night...]

As night descended, everyone got changed into their pajamas. Mine weren't special, just some sweatpants and a t-shirt with my emblem emblazoned on them, along with a pair of socks. Once again, despite my bet efforts,my sisters escape my sight.

 _'Dammit all to hell... How hard is it to find those two?'_ I thought, as a small scowl formed on my face.

 _"As a matter of fact, where did Willow and the others-"_ Was all Frost got out, before Willow popped up in front of us, dressed in a nightgown, with a pair of leggings underneath.

"Any luck fining Yang and Ruby?" Willow asked me.

"Nope." I answered, "What about Delsin, Fetch and Eugene?" I asked in return.

"Nada." Willow answered, as I looked over, and noticed a familiar black bow.

 _"Well, didn't find your sisters, but you found Blake."_ Frost said with a light chuckle. My only response being to walk over to Blake.

"Yo, this spot taken?" I asked Blake, getting her attention.

"Oh, hey RAAM, didn't expect to be seeing you again so soon." Blake replied, looking up from her book, "And no, not really. However, I was-" Was all Blake got out, before a very familiar voice was hear in a sing-song manner.

"Hel-looooo!" Yang sang, as her, Ruby and Delsin walked over, poor Ruby being dragged by Yang, Delsin, Fetch and Eugene close behind.

"So, that's where you lot went." Willow noted, as Blake began to look irritated that her reading was interrupted further.

"I'm, I'm so sorry about my twin sister's, boisterous attitude." I apologized to Blake, who only had an expression of indifference on her face.

 _"Oh, Naga, this is embarrassing."_ Frost groaned as Ruby buried her face in Delsin's shoulder in shame.

"Anyway, these two are my sisters, my twin sister Yang, and our little sister, Ruby." I introduced,motioning towards the two.

"Aren't you... that girl that exploded?" Blake asked in deadpan.

"In defense of my girlfriend, it wasn't her fault that frosty Weiss chick was waiving around an unsealed vial of Dust around like it was the world's most extravagant salt shaker." Delsin replied, making all of us look at him.

"Salt shaker?" Willow deadpanned, "Sure you wanna go with that?"

"Yes, now hush." Delsin replied, as Frost sighed.

"Guys, we're kinda interrupting Blake's reading, we can-" Was all I got out, before Rub walked up to Blake.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked, making everyone look at her.

"Huh?" Blake asked back in surprise.

"Your book. does it have a name?" Ruby asked making me look between Ruby and Blake.

"Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting over control of his body." Blake answered after a few seconds.

"Huh, I think I read that book once." Fetch muttered to herself, as Yang rolled her eyes.

"I love books, Yang and RAAM used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly.

"And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake asked, laughing a bit.

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves." Ruby responded, and in that moment, I couldn't help but be proud of my baby sis.

"That's... very ambitious for a child." Blake replied, her smile turning into a frown, "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better." Ruby replied, sure of her self.

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang exclaimed, grabbing Ruby into a tight hug.

"Cut it out!" Ruby yelled, and the hug between the two of them erupted into a full-blown fist-fight.

"Oy vey..." I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to prop-" Blake got out, laughing slightly, when all of a sudden, a shrill voice came onto the scene.

"What in the world is going on here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" Weiss shrieked, as Yang and Ruby finally disengaged from their little skirmish.

"Oh, not you again!" Yang and Weiss yelled at each other, as Willow raced to clamp Yang's mouth shut.

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby said, attempting to defuse the situation.

"Oh, NOW you're on my side!" Weiss yelled, and I could tell that this was going downhill faster than a snowball off the side of Mount Evergreen.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby defended, as Yang and Weiss began to argue.

"Why don't both of you do us all a favor, and shut the royal fuck up?" Willow growled lowly, as Blake blew out the candle.

 _"Guess it's time for bed."_ Frost said, chuckling to herself, as we made our separate sleeping areas.

 _'Fortunately, I have better vision in darkness, considering my soul's origin in the Hollows.'_ I replied, drifting off into sleep.

[The Next Morning...]

Although, when I woke up, I felt, extremely groggy.

 _'Ugh, that's the last time I eat Yang's X-Treme Spicy Meat, Fish & Bean Chili before school.' _I thought with a groan as I was waking up, Willow shifting closer to Yang while sleeping.

 _"Or, not eat so much spicy food in general?"_ Frost asked, as I tapped Willow on the forehead, startling her awake.

"What the... What time is it?" Willow asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Time to get up, you slugabed." I retorted, as Delsin and Ruby woke up, the latter being the little spoon to Delsin's big spoon.

"Mhmn... Mornin' guys." Delsin groaned, as Ruby yawned, stretching her arms, accidentally clonking Fetch in the face.

"OW!" Fetch yelled, clutching her face in her hands.

"Oops, sorry Fetch." Ruby apologized as Fetch waived it off.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry, who wants breakfast?" Yang asked, causing all of us to stare at her blankly.

* * *

 **Well, this is an awkward place to end it, but I need to prepare, for the rewrites begin. Remember, there's a poll up, so, don't forget to vote! Also, don't forget to read and review, and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
